The Kidnapping of Light
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: "The day will come when light will tempt the dark, and the dark will yearn for the light, until the light is taken by dark, and the light shall bring the darkness into the light." A story based on the Hades/Persephone myth with a Klaus and Caroline twist.
1. Prophesy

**Hello my lovelies! I've had this story on my mind for months, and I've finally decided to read it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N: I know there are other stories in this fandom, which are similar to this one, but I assure you that this story is not a copy of the others. This story was born of my love of mythology and of an old tv show, Hercules.**

**Please remember to review at the end! : )**

* * *

Somewhere in the present a land known as Mystic Falls, which is as big as Greece, thrives in the sun. Some would say this place is cursed, some would say it is blessed. Some avoid it like the plague, others chose to venture passed the boundary that separates the quaint land from the rest of the world, and find themselves in another world altogether, for unlike the rest of the world, here myths come to life. Mythical creatures either threaten or live peacefully with the rest of the people, and gods, similar to the Greek and Roman gods, roam the land.

They are the Mikaelsons. Feared and respected by all who know them. Few have even penetrated their clan, and become gods, and those who have, have proven their worth a thousand times over.

But this story is not one about the entire clan, but of one particular Mikaelson, and the light that tamed his dark heart. Her name was Caroline, and how she became a goddess was a mystery to so many, who did not know her. Those who knew her knew exactly why she became the Goddess of Spring. It was because of her light, for even when she was mortal, she carried it. The fates decreed at the time of her birth that a time would come when she would take up her mantel as Goddess of Spring. She had no choice, and yet this was accepted by her. The Mikaelsons had no better Goddess of Spring than Caroline Forbes.

As was said before, this story is about a particular Mikaelson, by the name of Niklaus, Klaus to most, Nik to a very few, Lord of the Underworld, placed there by his evil father, before his death. Many, who knew him, knew his dark heart, and sociopathic tendencies, so it was assumed he would never find anyone to love him, except family, and he would be alone for eternity. No one would even suspect that he would find his light again, or that it would be from the much loved Goddess of Spring.

But that is exactly what happened.

Do you wish to hear it?

Well, if you wish…Our tale begins on a dark day in the Bennetts, otherwise known as the fates, lair in an old worn down house.

Light penetrated the darkness as the orb in the center of the room began to glow brighter. Elijah Mikaelson the god of wisdom, watched with intent as the light began to grow within the orb. His eyes narrowed as he lifted his right hand to his chin. What was the meaning of this?

He lifted his gaze to the women dressed in simple tan dresses, which reached the floor and short sleeves over their arms. "What does this mean?" He asked, dropping his hands to his side.

Sheila Bennett, the youngest Bennett, stepped forward. "It's a prophesy." She replied, softly.

Elijah gazed at the orb. "What does it mean?" He asked again, looking back up at the fates.

Ayanna Bennett stepped forward. "It says, 'The day will come when light will tempt the dark, and the dark will yearn for the light, until the light is taken by dark, and the light shall bring the darkness into the light once more'." She replied, softly.

Elijah stepped forward, his dark leather vest, exposing his masculine upper arms and smooth chest, shone against the light. "Be more specific." He replied, in a demanding tone.

The fates stepped together in unison. "The one with the dark heart will be tempted by the one who carries the light." They replied in unison, causing shivers to form throughout his body.

Elijah watched as the light spread throughout the orb until the darkness was only a speck in the center. "Niklaus." He whispered, as the speck remained.

Emily Bennett nodded. "You are not the only who is pleased with this prophesy." She began, moving her eyes to the orb. "Too long have we watched Klaus' heart turn hard and dark with no hope of salvation, until now." She added with a slight smile.

Elijah stepped towards them. "Who is his salvation?" He asked, hope entering his voice.

The Bennetts smiled and moved their hands over the orb. Elijah's eyes widened for a second as he took in the image of the one who would save his brother. A smile appeared on his face, and a satisfied look followed.

"Excellent." He whispered, looking up at the fates. "Thank you." He replied, with a bow of his head he turned to leave.

"One more thing, Elijah." Sheila replied, holding up her hand, bringing him to a halt.

Elijah turned at the door, and looked at him.

"No one must know of this prophesy." She replied with urgency. "If anyone discovers this, they will use it to destroy Klaus forever." She added with a frown.

Elijah gave a curt nod. "You have my word. No one will know of this." He replied, with another bow of his head, as he left the fates.

Emily sighed. "Do you think it was wise to let him know?" She asked, turning to the oldest, Ayanna.

Ayanna nodded. "Elijah is wise, and he cares for his brother. He will do whatever it takes to protect him, and bring light back into his life." She replied in reverence.

"Do you truly believe he can be saved?" Emily asked, looking at the others.

Sheila smiled as she looked at Ayanna. "If anyone can save the Lord of the Underworld, it is she." Sheila replied, softly, looking back at the orb with a smile.

Emily sighed as she watched the images change. Part of their job as Bennetts was to see the fate of everyone around them, and to determine when someone's time was up. It was a grueling, harsh job, but it was theirs nonetheless.

They were also the reason behind immortality. Besides the Mikaelsons, they were the ones who decided who would become gods or goddesses. Which was how, she came to be a goddess.

The image faded, and the Bennetts watched as the image changed to another. A dangerous image.

"We should warn her." Sheila replied in a panicked voice.

Emily nodded. "We should."

Ayanna held up her hand. "No, this is part of their trial." She replied in an ancient voice.

The other two looked at her. "What do you mean?" They said together.

Ayanna sighed softly. "How can Niklaus' salvation work if they are told beforehand of the trial set before them?" She asked, in an authoritative tone. "They need to go through this together and without knowledge or else Niklaus will be doomed, as will the light." She added with a sad expression on her face.

The others nodded. If it was one thing they wanted more than anything was for Klaus to be redeemed, and they would do anything to make sure the light will succeed.

**~X~**

Elijah entered the palace of his mother, and sighed when he was greeted by his younger sister, Rebekah, with a grim look on her face. She was a vision in a pink floor length toga with her hair in curls down her back, with a vervain wreath around her head. It was no wonder she was the goddess of love.

"Where have you been, Elijah?" She asked, her voice demanding.

Elijah walked past her, only to have her hand halt him as she placed it on his upper arm. "You went to see the Bennetts didn't you?" She asked, softly.

He moved his arm out of her reach and looked at her. "And what if I did?" He asked, studying her.

Rebekah sighed. "You can't save him, Elijah. Nik is beyond saving." She whispered, sorrowfully.

Elijah shook his head. "I don't believe that, Rebekah." He returned, looking into her eyes.

Rebekah studied him. "You've learned something." She concluded, with a spark of hope flittering in her chest. "What have you learned?" She asked, touching his arm once more.

Elijah sighed. "I can't say, Rebekah." He whispered, sorrowfully.

"Elijah, please, if you have such hope, I want to know what you have discovered." She replied, in a pleading tone.

He sighed once more. "All I can tell you is, our days of hope are coming." He replied in a riddle.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Elijah, you know much I hate riddles." She pleaded.

Elijah smiled as he touched his baby sister's face. "There is a chance Niklaus will be saved, Rebekah." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead, before he left her standing in the marble hall.

Rebekah sighed, and gave a weak smile as she watched her brother disappear. "I hope you are right, Elijah." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I hope you are." She replied as she walked down the hall after her brother.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I should tell you. The first few chapter of this story are going to be short, because it is the beginning. As the story progresses, the chapters will get longer, rest assured.**

**One more thing: Please be kind in your reviews. I enjoy constructive criticism, but if you are going to send in hurtful, malicious reviews...DON'T! If you don't like the story, don't read it!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Sighting

**Here is the second chapter! I know it's short, but I did warn you in the author's note at the beginning. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The sun poured down from the sky on the day light was discovered.

Caroline Forbes, the Goddess of Spring and keeper of the light, smiled as she knelt in the garden, getting rid of the suffocating weeds from her flowers. As she weeded, she hummed. It was no tune in particular, but a joyful melodic tune that drifted to a shadow clad figure.

Klaus watched from a safe distance as the young goddess tended her flowers. His blue azure eyes narrowed as he took in her beauty. Her blonde hair shown in the sun with sparkling results, her skin was a radiate ivory, as though she was hardly touched by the sun she so cherished. His hand grasped the tree he was standing by, as he felt his heart beat faster as he watched her.

Why? What was happening to him? His heart hadn't beaten this furiously in millennia or more. Why was it happening now? He didn't know, and he didn't care. All he knew was he wanted her. He had to have her.

She was like a breath of fresh air to his stale air. She continued to sing out, and he felt drawn to the song. He didn't need to reveal himself, not yet anyway.

Caroline stopped her work when she felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned her head, and her eyes surveyed the area around her.

"Whose there?" She called out, still searching.

Seeing nothing, she went back to her garden. Unaware that she was still being watched.

Klaus smirked as he looked down at his necklace with a beaded cross dangling around his neck. It was a special necklace, given him by his mother, the Queen of the Gods.

"_This is to help you go above, when you need too." Esther replied, placing it around his neck._

"_For what purpose?" He asked, looking down at the cross._

_She smiled, and touched his face softly. "Because, Niklaus, you are the Lord of the Underworld, and as such you cannot appear on earth, but once every year, for three days." She explained with a soft smile. "Once you are on earth, you cannot appear to anyone, unless you wish them too, or for any other such reason, or else there will be dire consequences." She added, sternly._

_Klaus sighed, and nodded in understanding._

This was day two, and he only had one more day, or to wait another year. Klaus frowned at the thought.

For some unknown reason, he couldn't seem to separate himself from her. He couldn't explain it, but she captivated him. It was rare, when someone captivated Niklaus Mikaelson.

He watched as she gracefully tended the garden. She would be so beautiful in his home, and he wondered how she would be in his bed.

The Goddess of Spring and the Lord of the Underworld, what an atrocious combination. Light and Dark, two opposites with no future.

But that never stopped Klaus before.

No, he would never love. He just wanted to add her to his collection. He loved art, appreciated it, and he was looking at a fine piece of art. He wanted her, and he would do whatever he could to have her.

Caroline smiled as she finished up with her garden, and began to walk towards the small creek, behind Klaus' position.

Klaus moved around the tree, though she could not see him, and watched as she gracefully moved across the grass to the creek.

Her scent enveloped him, and he felt his heart tighten at the smell of gardenia and lilacs rolled together in a sweet and tantalizing nectar.

His eyes closed as the scent sent him off the bender. Oh, she smelled divine. He wanted her, now!

Caroline felt shivers run down her spin as she reached the creek, and she wheeled around, her eyes blue eyes narrowing as she surveyed the area once more.

"Who's there?" She called for the second time.

Klaus opened his eyes, and watched as her eyes lit of fire as she became frustrated.

"I demand to know who is there." She shouted with fervent pressure.

Klaus covered his mouth with his hand, trying to maintain cover.

Caroline stepped toward him, unaware he was standing just a few feet from her. "Answer me!" She shouted, her hair beginning to blow in front of her face as the wind began to pick up, sending her scent to him in waves.

Klaus felt weak, and he hated feeling weak. He frowned as he studied her. She was making him weak.

Caroline felt fire run through her veins. Whoever was watching her was not going to answer her. She sighed as she realized it was too much to hope for that someone could be decent and answer her or at the very least stop watching her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, as she turned around and knelt beside the water. She placed her hands in the cool water, and smiled as the dirt began to wash off, leaving her hands looking new. She sighed as the wind picked up once more.

Today was a beautiful day. Caroline thought as she stood up, and wiped her hands on her dress. She turned around, and her eyes searched the woods for any sign of the intruder.

"Well, since you won't reveal yourself, I'm leaving." She replied, with a smile, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus smiled at her bravado. It was going to be so much fun having her for himself.

Caroline sighed and dropped her arms. "Fine." She replied, throwing her arms out in defeat. "Be that way!" She replied, lifting her head up and disappearing in a flash of light.

Klaus smirked and shook his head. "Until tomorrow, Caroline." He whispered, as he disappeared in a dark light.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Again, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all!**

**Next Chapter is entitled: Taken.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Taken

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Morning came too soon for Caroline, but she didn't let that stop the smile from forming on her face. It was a beautiful day, like yesterday. She sighed as she thought of what had happened yesterday.

Someone had been watching her. She was sure of it. Someone had watched her tend to her flowers, and wash her hands. She had even called out, but no one had answered.

She knew she wasn't crazy. She knew someone had watched her. The only question was, who? Who would be watching her?

She sighed, as she climbed out of her cotton sheet covered bed, and walked through the quaint cottage she lived in when spring needed tending too. It wasn't much, but she loved it. The simple things.

Other gods and goddesses frowned on her lifestyle, but she didn't need much to tend to the spring that covered Mystic Falls every year.

Stripping out of her nightgown, she pulled on her quaint light green dress with gold embroidery on the bodice, and cap sleeves, revealing her milky white skin.

Looking in the mirror, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, leaving her bangs draping down her forehead.

She sighed as she took in her appearance. She didn't look much like the Goddess of Spring, according to many of her friends, but she only shrugged them off. The only that mattered was she did her job. She tended to the flowers, and everything that came with spring.

The only way a lot of people could tell who she was, was her light. Her light shone brighter on some days, when she was happy and content. Some days, her light was a flicker of light. Mainly when she felt her loneliness breaks through.

She wanted to experience love. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved so strong that he would do anything to ensure her happiness. She wanted someone to hold her, and never let her go.

She sighed as she grasped the oak dresser in her room. She would never find love. No man would want to even look at her, not because she was the Goddess of Spring, but because she was always picked last. No man would ever give her the time of day.

She had thought she found love with Damon, the god of wine and Sea, but he was only using her. She was a fool to believe that he wanted her, when he only wanted to get even with Katherine, the goddess of wisdom and hearth. She ended up with her heart broken, and the laughing stock of the Mystic Gods.

She vowed then, she would never risk her heart. It was too painful. She knew her mother, the goddess of the seasons, understood, but it didn't help ease the pain.

All she had in this world was her mother. She would be lost if anything happened to her mother. She was thankful the Bennetts had decided to turn both her and her mother into goddesses. She never fully understood why the Bennetts chose her, but she was grateful to finally be chosen for something, besides her friend Elena.

Not that she didn't love her friend, it's just she wanted to finally be chosen for something. Caroline smiled as she thought about it. She was chosen for something. She was immortal. Elena was still human.

Caroline smiled once more as she left the cottage, and headed to the meadow, where she was going to look after the wild flowers.

Her smile widened as the flowers began to follow her as she walked. Even when she was human, the flowers followed her, because of her light. She never could explain it.

She entered the middle of the meadow, and opened her arms wide, as closed her eyes, she felt her power began to exert outwards to the flowers and soil. She felt the soil, flowers, and grass become connected with her as she began to twirl around the center of the meadow.

As she twirled, she became unaware of someone entering her meadow. Soon she felt the plants cry out, as the intruder came further into the meadow.

Caroline stopped and turned her head, and saw no one, just like yesterday.

"Who's there?" She called out, dropping her arms, and looking around her.

She felt the plants shiver as the person came closer. Her eyes widened as fear gripped her. "Is someone there?" She asked, her voice quivering.

She turned her head, and then her body, trying to find whoever it was that was disturbing her plants. "Please, answer me." She replied, fear from the plants becoming stronger.

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle from behind her. With fear in her heart, and determination in her eyes, she turned around.

"You asked for an answer, goddesses, and I gave you one." A voice replied, in a deep accent that made her shiver in fear.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She replied, taking a step backwards.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." The voice replied, again, seeming to follow her.

Caroline gasped as a handsome man appeared in front of her. He was dressed in blue jeans, typical of the modern age in Mystic Falls, wearing a dark gray Henley shirt. His hair was cropped short with tiny ringlets on the top of his head, and sparkled in the sun with a golden brown hue. He had an almost beard on his face, his mouth was tilted in an evil smirk. Caroline lifted her eyes to his, and they widened as the deep blue eyes, which didn't seem to hold any kindness in them, displayed a possessive, lustful look about them.

She stepped back, and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, continuing her trek backward.

Klaus stepped forward, following her. "I'm hurt, love." He replied, placing his hand over his heart. "My name is Klaus." He added, eyeing her up and down, like a predator eyeing his prey.

Caroline stilled. "Lord of the Underworld." She whispered, her eyes widening.

"Ah, so you have heard of me," He replied, with a smirk on his lips. "Fantastic." He whispered, stepping towards her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, realizing they were near the tree line.

Klaus smiled devilishly. "I want you, Goddess." He answered, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Caroline narrowed her eyes once more. "I'm not a piece of meat, Klaus." She stated, continuing backward.

Klaus pursed his lips. "No, you, my dear, are a work of art, and I intend to collect." He replied, menacingly.

Caroline scoffed. "You can't collect people, Klaus." She replied, looking behind her.

Klaus chuckled, causing Caroline to shiver in fear. "No, but I can collect art." He replied, with a raise of his brow.

Caroline swallowed. "I'm not art, Klaus. I'm a person. A human being." She spat out at him.

He shook his head. "No, when you became a god, you became more than a human and yes, you are art. You are perfection." He replied, with a sinister look in his eyes.

Caroline moved backwards, further into the tree line. "That doesn't mean I'm yours." She replied, thinking of how she was going to get away from him.

He chuckled. "Not yet, but you will be." He whispered, closing the distance between them.

Caroline shook her head. "I will never be yours, you monster!" She shouted, moving her arms up, creating bushes in between them, and knowing it wouldn't stop him for long, but it would distract him long enough for her to get away.

Klaus growled as she began to run away from him. He shook his head. "Very clever, Caroline, but that won't stop me!" He shouted, at her retreating back.

With a wave of his hand, he moved the bushes away from him, and strode after her. He watched as she moved her hand once more and the trees vines created a wall between him and her.

He had to give her credit. She was a bright determined girl. Too bad, she wouldn't last long in this fight.

Caroline ran until she made it to her protected cottage. He couldn't follow her in there. He couldn't. She slowed down, and turned around, checking around to make sure he wasn't around.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see him. Giving a faint smile, that she had lost him, she turned to head into her cottage.

Unfortunately her victory was short lived when she felt arms wrap around her waist, and pulled her against a warm body.

She struggled to get free, but still when she heard his voice at her ear.

"I don't fool that easily, Caroline." He whispered, in her ear. "And the sooner you learn this important lesson, the easier things will be." He added, sternly.

She struggled against his hold and ground out. "What lesson?" She asked, trying to break free.

"I always get what I want." He stated, harshly, beginning to drag her off.

"No!" She screamed, into the quiet woods. "Let me go!" She shouted, trying with all her might to break free of his grasp, but he was stronger than she was so it was hopeless.

"Let me go, you monster! Beast!" She shouted, continuing her struggles.

Klaus chuckled, but didn't know why his heart hurt at her words. "I will, once you are home." He whispered, as he closed his eyes for the incantation.

Caroline felt tears pour down her face. "I was home! I'll never be yours!" She screamed at him, as the portal opened up, and they disappeared into the depths of the underworld.

**~X~**

The Bennetts smiled as they watched the scene unfold.

"So it has begun." They said together, bowing their heads in unison.

* * *

**What did you think? Remember, I love constructive criticism, but keep it kind. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. (I don't mean to sound mean about it, and I hope I don't hurt anyone's feelings about it.)**

**Next Chapter: Fury**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Fury

**I can't tell you how happy I am at how well this story has been received.**

**Thank each and every one of you for your support! I love everyone of you!**

**Please remember to review at the end! : )**

* * *

Caroline screamed as Klaus threw her on the bed in a dark room. She sat up, and glared at him. With a growl between her teeth, she stood up, and stomped over to him.

"You can't treat people like this! I don't care who you are!" She shouted in his face.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and glared at her. "If I were you, I would watch what you say." He stated, through clenched teeth.

Caroline scoffed. "Why? You can't do anything to me. You are nothing but an overzealous monster, who can't think of anyone but yourself!" She shouted, in his face, her face turning red with anger.

Klaus clenched his teeth tighter together, and his eyes flashed with fire as his temper rose. "As I said, before, Caroline, I would watch what you say." He growled out, his anger hitting a high note.

Caroline stepped back for a moment terrified of what he might do. She heard about his temper, and knew never to cross it.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, her voice lowering, but still holding defiance with each word.

Klaus smirked, and felt his temper die down at her voice. "I want you." He replied, in a semi-harsh tone.

Caroline swallowed hard. "You already snatched me from my home. What more do you want?!" She shouted her voice slightly cracking.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to explain myself to anyone, least of all you!" He shouted, turning on his heel and leaving the room with a slam of the door.

Caroline grunted as the door slammed in the silence of the room. She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What will my mom do now?" She asked when it finally dawned on her that she was not going home anytime soon. "What will she do?" She asked again in the silence of the room.

She went over to the window in her room, and looked out into the realm of the underworld. Her eyes roamed over the dark land, which was covered in darkness. Only one spot appeared to have light shining outward across the land.

Her heart felt heavy as she looked to the light. Her flowers needed light. Without her, they would have none, and they would die. She needed to be there when the spring disappeared into summer. In two months, she needed to be there. She couldn't tend to the spring in the underworld, held prisoner by a monster.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the thought of how her mom would feel, and the earth without her. Everyone depended on her to take care of spring. How could she in the underworld? How could she be the goddess of spring trapped in the dark underworld?

She remembered when she was first chosen to be the Goddess of Spring. She couldn't believe it. A young girl living in the 22nd century, during an age of cell phones, computers, wireless internet, was to become the Goddess of Spring. It was unthinkable, but she was living in Mystic Falls, a place where myths are real, even in the modern age. She still could not get over the changes that took place when she went to town, and then to her little cottage in the woods, that had become her home for the past five years. In town, her clothes matched the modern age, but just outside the town in the cottage, her clothes changed, especially during spring. It was a strange quirk, but it happened to all gods once they left the town, and entered their desired realms.

At first she didn't think she belonged to the role the Bennetts had placed to her, but as time went by, she couldn't imagine her place being anywhere else. Now she was in the underworld, and she didn't belong there.

"I don't belong here." She muttered, bowing her head, letting the tears fall down her face. "I don't belong here." She continued to whisper, not knowing she was being watched.

In the privacy of his bedroom, Klaus watched through a mystical orb as Caroline cried and whispered the words over and over again.

He sighed, and realized his heart was aching. He frowned at the thought of the power the woman had over him. No one had any power of him!

"She's just an object!" He growled out, throwing the orb against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "She's nothing more!" He stated, with his body shaking. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "She's nothing more." He whispered, bowing his head.

But she was something more. She was his light, and for the first time in millennia, Klaus was feeling the effects of the light down into his darkened soul. His object was bringing back the light, so long ago lost to the Lord of the Underworld.

**~Later that evening~**

Caroline sat on the tiled floor, with her head bowed, tears staining her face, when the door opened. She lifted her face to see him enter.

She noticed his clothes hadn't changed, and she wondered why. All gods' clothes changed to a more ancient look when they entered their realms. She knew hers did, but why not Klaus'? She wanted to know, but her stubborn streak refused to ask.

"You need to eat." He replied, motioning the tray that suddenly appeared on a small round table.

Caroline moved her head to the side, and avoided his gaze. "I'm not hungry." She replied, stiffly.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "So, you are just going to sit there, and starve to death?" He asked, motioning to her.

Caroline jerked her head in his direction, and scoffed as she stood up. "If that's what it takes to refuse you, then yes, I will!" She shouted, glaring at him.

Klaus stepped toward her. "You know I could have not brought you any food, Caroline. I could have let you starve." He replied, pointing to the food.

Caroline scoffed. "So now I should fall on my knees and thank you for thinking of me!" She replied, as she rolled her eyes. "Why should I believe that you would do anything nice for me?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and scowled. "Because I take care what is mine." He replied, harshly.

She threw her head back, and lifted her hands. "Gah, how many times am I going to have to say this? I don't belong to you! I'm not a piece of meat!" She shouted in his face, moving past him.

He pursed his lips in anger, as he grasped her upper arm, and stopped her. "As long as you are in my domain, you are mine, Caroline. The sooner you realize that, the better off you will be." He replied, harshly.

Caroline looked into his eyes, and felt herself being drawn into them. Her eyes were searching. Searching for what, she didn't know, but she found herself being entranced by the deep blue eyes that held so much emotion and wisdom of millennia's past.

Klaus was doing some searching too. He couldn't help but find the beauty in her bluish green eyes. They were perfect. He could see the sadness she held, but he could also envision the happiness he had witness when she was tending to her flowers above.

They began to feel the tension building in the room, but neither of them said a word. They just stared at each other. Neither knowing why, only that they were searching for something.

Something that they thought was lost.

Caroline snapped out of the trance, and stepped back, away from him. "Why won't you let me go?" She asked her voice shaky from what she had seen and felt.

Klaus swallowed as he looked at her. "Because you belong to me." He whispered, moving past her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I have rights, Klaus. You can't keep me here forever." She stated, turning around to watch him stop in the center of the room.

Klaus turned around and his eyes narrowed once more. "You'll find, Caroline, that what happens in my domain, stays in my domain, and no other god would dare enter here." He replied, with a smirk, that she wished she could slap off his face. "So you see, dear Caroline, you are stuck here with me, for all eternity." He added with a nod of his head.

Caroline opened her mouth, and stepped toward him. "I have duties, Klaus. You can't keep me from what I was meant to do, and what about my mother. She's all I have left in this world." She replied, tears filling her eyes, tears with a mix of hurt and anger.

Klaus laughed. "Your duties have been going on long before you were chosen as Goddess of Spring. I highly doubt they would stop if you are here for eternity." He replied, stepping toward her. "As for your mother, I'm sure she will get along fine without you." He added with a sneer.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, and brought her hand across his face with the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room.

Klaus touched his face, and glared at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stated, harshly.

Caroline pursed her lips. "You talk about my mother again, and I'll do far worse than slap you." She ground out.

He felt a smirk grace his lips. "You are a little spitfire aren't you, love?" He asked, touching her face with his left hand.

Caroline jerked away from his touch, and scowled at him. "For as long as you keep me prisoner, I will continue to defy you, Klaus." She stated, harshly.

Klaus frowned at her words. "Then we are going to have a problem, Goddess, because I don't take defying lightly." He whispered, turning on his heel, and moved towards the door.

Caroline moved to the table, and lifted the tray of food, and threw it as hard as she could at the door, and panted as it hit with a resounding crash. Klaus stopped, and glanced down at the scattered food.

Whirling around, he saw Caroline crossing her arms over her chest, and glaring at him with so much distain, he felt his assumed dead heart ache.

Caroline watched as his eyes filled with pain for only a split second, and for that second she felt sorry for him, but she didn't weaken her resolve.

He took her from her home, and she was angry. No, not angry, she was furious.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Again, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. (I think I'm sounding too much like Thumper from Bambi. lol)**

**Next Chapter: Plea**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Plea

**I still can't believe how well this story is being received! I want to THANK ALL OF YOU who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys mean a lot to me!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe the news. Her daughter was taken, and not by just anyone, by the Lord of the Underworld, himself. This was a mother's worst nightmare!

She sighed with sorrow lining her features as she held the parchment in her hands. She looked up to see the Messenger God, Matthew, waiting for a reply, unlike the other gods; Matthew always dressed discreetly in a mailman's uniform.

"When did he take her?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

Matt sighed, as he lowered his head. "This morning, goddess." He answered, with a bow of his head.

Liz nodded, and turned away from him. She needed her daughter. What gave him the right to take her daughter? Sure he was the Lord of the Underworld, but Caroline was her daughter! He had no right!

She turned back to him, and nodded. "I need to speak with him." She stated, harshly, but with slight kindness in her tone.

Matt's eyes widened. "My lady, you can't. Klaus will not have any other gods in his domain, unless they are family or myself." He explained, hurriedly.

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Matt, he has my daughter. I want her back." She stated, glaring at the messenger.

Matt sighed. "Goddess, you don't seem to understand. Whatever Klaus wants, he gets." He began, looking sorrowful at the goddess.

Liz narrowed her eyes. "That's about to change." She replied, pushing past him.

Matt closed his eyes as the goddess left her home in town, and began her trek into the woods, where the portal was.

As she entered the woods, her clothes changed from the blue jeans and t-shirt to a long flowing white dress with golden beads lining the bodice and waist. She approached the portal, and sighed, as she realized Matt had followed her.

"You are going to need my help." He replied, softly, as he grasped her arm, and led her into the dark portal.

A blinding light greeted them as the exited the portal, and Liz felt Matt tighten his grip on her arm. She looked forward and saw two gigantic wolves, one black and one a reddish white, guarding the stone entrance to the underworld.

Liz's eyes widened as they growled at the intruders.

"These are the underworld wolves." Matt explained, sternly. "Be careful, one bite can mortally wound a god, and kill, if not treated." He replied, glaring at the wolves, who were baring their teeth.

Liz nodded in understanding as she looked at them both.

Matt nodded to them, and produced two pieces of meat in his free hand. With a swipe of his hand, he threw the meat at the wolves, and as they were fighting over them, Matt and Liz slipped past them.

"If you give them food, they overlook you." He explained.

"Doesn't Klaus feed them?" She asked, glancing behind her.

Matt nodded. "He does, but they are always hungry." He explained with a sigh.

"Have they ever gotten lose?" She asked, fearing for her daughter's life, if they did.

Matt nodded. "Every once in a while, they will." He answered, honestly, but then took in Liz terrified face. With a reassuring smile, he lightly squeezed her arm. "Don't worry, goddess, Klaus always protects what he deems his." He added, with another smile.

Liz nodded, but still she felt the fear of what could happen if the wolves got lose, and attacked her daughter.

They continued their trek through the torch lit corridors. The soles of their shoes pounded on the stone floor, and the sound bounced off the walls. Liz felt such sorrow at her daughter living in this dark depressing place, a place where her light will be put out. Liz couldn't bear the thought of that happening. Her light defined her. It's what made her who she was!

They approached a tall castle in the center of the underworld with two tall towers on both sides, and two gigantic cypress doors. Liz felt a coldness enter her body as they approached the doors. Slowly they opened, and the cold air from within greeted her like a grave. She could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin, as she entered through the doors.

The marble covering the walls and the floors only increased the cold, and she felt a shiver run through her from it. The further they went the colder it became.

Liz frowned at the thought of her daughter suffering from the cold. She could not remain here, not if she was to live.

They stopped at what appeared to be a throne room, with two golden encased thrones set a foot above the floor, giving the advantage of whoever sat in them to look down upon the visitors.

To the right, a Cyprus door opened, and Klaus entered the room.

Liz glared at him as he approached her with a disdainful smirk on his face.

"My goddess Elizabeth, this is an honor. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He replied, with a slight bow of his head.

Liz lifted her head high as she looked at him. "I came for my daughter. I understand you have her. I want her returned." She stated fervently.

Klaus shook his head, and lifted his right hand toward as if to wave her off.

"Your daughter is no longer your concern." Klaus replied, darkly. "She is mine, and so if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to." He replied, turning on his heel, before giving a hard glance to Matt.

Liz shook her head. "She is not yours, Klaus!" She shouted, causing him to stop. "She's my daughter." She added, her voice wavering slightly. "You can't take a daughter away from her mother." She pleaded, stepping towards him.

Klaus whirled around, his boots making a loud scrapping sound as he did so, and glared at her. "As a matter of fact, I can, because I have." He replied, watching her eyes fill with hurt.

"How can you be so heartless, as to take a young woman away from her home?" She asked, throwing her arms out.

Klaus swallowed, and felt his heart ache at the words. This was happening too often and too much for his liking.

"I suggest you leave, before I decide not to be hospitable, Elizabeth." He whispered, his words leaking with harshness.

Liz frowned. "I want to see her." She demanded, stopping him once more.

Klaus scoffed. "That is impossible." He replied, looking at her.

"Why?" She asked, throwing her arms out, tears filling her eyes. "Why is it so hard for me to see my daughter?" She asked, watching as his body stiffened slightly.

Klaus glared at her, and stepped away, as he turned to leave the room. "You know the way out." He stated, leaving Liz alone in the room with only Matt to help her.

"Why?" She asked, letting the tears fall down her cheek.

Matt sighed, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. "Klaus is a possessive man." He explained, softly. "When he has something of value, to him, and maybe to others, he refuses to share. It's one of his dark qualities." He added, darkly.

Liz sniffed. "He's going to destroy my daughter." She replied, looking at the door, Klaus disappeared through. "He's going to destroy her." She repeated, letting the tears fall.

Matt sighed. Klaus Mikaelson was a lot of things, but not a destroyer of light. Sure he was the Lord of the Underworld, the purveyor of souls, the keeper of the dead, but a destroyer of light? No, he would never destroy that.

Matt wanted to tell her, Klaus would never allow Caroline to be harmed, especially since he went through so much trouble of getting her, but he couldn't get the words to form.

Being the messenger of the gods, Matt was one of the few to travel from the world above to the underworld. Others feared Klaus because of his dark nature, but Matt knew the reason. Klaus was lonely. He wanted companionship. He wanted a friend, and more. Matt tried to talk to him whenever he could, but Klaus was never one for chit chat.

With a glance at the defeated Liz, Matt began to lead her out of the underworld. Her mission had failed. She had lost her daughter, but she was not going to give up. On the contrary, she was going to fight until her daughter was back in her arms, and away from that monster.

**~X~**

Klaus smirked as he entered Caroline's room for the third time that day. He had hoped she would eat something, for he knew she was starving. Unfortunately, she would not eat. He was going to have to try harder to get her to eat, but he didn't know how. She was very stubborn and pigheaded.

Caroline remained stoic as she felt him enter the room, and continued to stare out of the window, and gaze at the light.

"Come to banter at me some more." She replied, refusing to look at him.

Klaus smirked. "On the contrary, love, I just had a little conversation with your mother." He replied, clasping his hands behind his back.

Caroline whirled around, and her eyes widened. "Mother was here?" She asked, stepping toward him.

Klaus nodded. "In fact she came begging for your return." He replied, looking up and down her body.

Caroline frowned.

"I, of course, refused." He replied, with a smirk.

Caroline closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Are you so desperate that you would keep a mother from her own daughter?!" She shouted, opening her eyes once more. "What makes you think that you can keep us apart?!" She shouted again, throwing her hands out.

Klaus stepped toward her and frowned. "As I have said, Caroline, this is my domain, and what happens within this realm, I control. You are here because I brought you. You can never leave without my say, nor can you see your precious mother." He stated, sternly.

"I'm not your property, Klaus." She ground out.

Klaus smirked, as he reached forward to touch her face. Caroline leaned back, and tried to avoid his touch, but his fingers brushed against her cheek anyway. "As long as you are here, yes, you are." He whispered, dropping his hand, and then turned to leave.

"It's no wonder no one likes you." She replied, to his retreating back, causing him to stop. "All you care about is power and possession. Things." She replied, stepping toward him, watching his back stiffen. "Well, you know what, Klaus, things will never like you. You can't force it. You have to earn it." She added, lifting her head high, as he turned to look at her. "You may think you control everything in this domain, but you don't control my heart." She continued on, tears filling her eyes. "You may keep me and my mother apart, but you will never stop me from loving or missing her." She finished, letting the tears fall.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You know nothing about me, Caroline." He whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

Caroline nodded. "No, I don't, and I don't want to." She replied, firmly. "How can I want to get to know a monster?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Klaus pursed his lips, and jutted his chin forward. With a curt nod, he turned and left the room.

Caroline's brow furrowed. Did she just see a flicker of pain on his face before he left? She shook her head. No, he was a monster. He had no feelings.

Or did he?

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please remember, leave the reviews kindly, no harsh comments.**

**Next Chapter: Hate**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Hate

**I'm only going to say this. WOW! I never really imagined how much people would enjoy this story! You guys are the best! I LOVE YOU!**

**Okay, another thing, before you go to read this addition, a few of you have expressed, well I'm going to say concern of the shortness of the chapters, so I'm going to say this. The chapters were intended to be short in the beginning, but from now on, starting with this one, they will be longer, significantly longer!**

**Also, a few have requested an Elijah/Caroline scene, well, I write to please, for the most part, and so here it is!**

**Please remember to review at the end! : )**

* * *

To most people, if they had ever talked that way to him, Klaus would have had their heads on a platter. So why was she still alive?

He growled as he lifted a chair, and threw it across the dining room. The sound resounded off the marble halls, as the chair broke into pieces.

No one controlled Niklaus Mikaelson. No one! No one talked to him in such a vile manner! No one!

He gripped the table hard, and felt tears burning his eyes. _"How can I want to get to know a monster?"_ Her voice played in his mind, over and over.

Every time he heard her voice, his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. The pain hurt him worse than any he had ever felt in his whole life.

His body began to shake in fury. He should hate her.

Hate.

No, he couldn't hate. He, especially, couldn't hate her. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. There was something about her that just cried out to him.

So, no, he couldn't hate her. As much as he wanted to hate her, despise her, he couldn't.

He couldn't.

Though, the same could not be said about her. Klaus shook his head. No, she would never care for him. He was a fool to think she would feel anything but hatred.

Her light encompassed him, made him feel something different than he had ever felt in millennia.

After every hateful word she ever said to him, he still couldn't hate her. Truth was she was right. He did only care for things, possessions, but he also cared for her. She was not just another object to him. She was a challenge, a prize.

With a grunt, he pushed himself away from the table, and ran his right hand over his mouth. Perhaps he could make her care. He shook his head. No, she said as much. _"You can't force it. You have to earn it."_

Klaus scoffed. He didn't have to earn anything. He was the Lord of the Underworld, King, in fact. He didn't have to earn anything.

He moved to the river stone fireplace at the far end of the room, and stared into the flames.

"I see your temper hasn't mellowed." A voice replied, from behind.

Klaus dropped his hand from his chin, and closed his eyes as he shook his head. "What do you want, Elijah?" He asked, turning to his older brother.

Elijah, dressed in dark leather pants, and an equally dark leather vest, which was opened at the arms, and chest, smirked. To one, who didn't know, he looked more like the God of War, than the God of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

"I heard you had a visitor, and I've come to see that she is treated well." He replied, looking down at the broken chair.

Klaus gritted his teeth. "She's is being treated just fine, Elijah." He replied, stepping toward his brother. "How did you know anyway?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Elijah gave a slight shrug. "The Bennetts informed me." He replied, casually.

Klaus tilted his head up. "Ah, of course the Bennetts," He began with fake amusement. "They are always sticking their noses in where they are not wanted." He replied, moving past his brother.

"The Bennetts were created to enforce everyone's fates, Niklaus." Elijah scolded, watching his brother, sit down in his elaborate silver chair. "Even you should respect that." He added, watching as Klaus tensed up.

Klaus stood up abruptly, causing the chair to collapse on the ground with a loud bang. "Don't tell me what I should or should not respect, Elijah." He shouted, pointing his finger at his brother. "Fate should not be entrusted into anyone's hands. It should be up to us to determine our own fate." He stated, harshly.

Elijah sighed. "Perhaps if you weren't so vocal about your distaste for the Bennetts you would not be stuck down here all the time." He replied, turning to go.

Klaus growled. "Mikael was the one who exiled me to this hell, Elijah." He shouted at Elijah's back.

Elijah stopped and turned his head over his shoulder. "You were in hell long before Mikael even exiled you, Niklaus." He whispered, sadly.

Klaus straightened, but no words would leave his mouth.

Elijah sighed as he continued on his trek. "I'm going to visit your guest." He began, but turned around to stop Klaus' rant. "I'm not going to take her away from you, Niklaus. I just want to meet her. I won't be long." He replied, disappearing in a flash of light.

Klaus tilted his head. Why wasn't his brother trying to take her away from him? Something was going on in his brother's mind, and Klaus wanted to know what that was.

**~X~**

A knock resounded through the willow made door to Caroline's room. She stood up from her bed, and wondered if he had come back. No, Klaus would never knock. He usually barged in.

"C…Come in." She replied, her eyes wary around the room.

The door opened to reveal a distinguished looking gentleman, even in the leather.

Caroline's eyes widened as she recognized him in an instant. "Elijah." She whispered as she bowed her head.

Elijah smiled, at her gesture. He knew, unlike other new gods, that Caroline respected the older ones. Well, except for his brother.

"You must be Caroline." He replied, coming toward her.

Caroline smiled for the first time since she had been taken. "I am." She whispered, softly.

Elijah smiled as he took her in. Her light was brighter than he had ever imagined. Yes, he could see why his brother was infatuated with her. She not only had a physical beauty with her blonde hair, draping down her back, and piercing bluish green eyes, clear smooth skin, and a dazzling smile, but also a graceful air, and a light which surpassed any he had ever seen.

"I came to see how you were fairing in my brother's domain." He replied, stepping around her towards the window.

Caroline's smile faded. "I'm a prisoner." She returned her voice full of malice.

Elijah gave a slow nod. "I imagine it is hard being away from your home, and your mother." He said, looking over his shoulder at her.

Caroline nodded "It is." She whispered, looking down.

Elijah sighed. "Niklaus is a very stubborn man, when it comes to something he wants." He replied, turning to face her.

Caroline shook her head, and turned it to the right "So, I've noticed." She replied, harshly.

"You will have to excuse him, Caroline." He replied, stepping toward her once more, in a soft tone. "He has not had an easy life, and everything he has always wanted, he was refused." He explained, with sad remembrance.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That does not excuse him being cruel and unfeeling." She stated, with a glare.

Elijah studied her. "His life made him that way, Caroline. Surely you have heard of Mikael?" He asked his eyes becoming slightly harsh.

Caroline nodded. "Only in the stories told." She answered, watching him carefully.

Elijah sighed. "Mikael was our father, as you know, but not Niklaus'." He explained, softly.

Caroline felt a pain run through her.

"You see, even though our father had many indiscretions, our mother was punished for only having one." Elijah replied, remembering when Mikael banished Klaus down to the underworld, taking him from his mother at the young age of thirteen.

"Mikael ripped Niklaus from his mother, when he was thirteen, and banished him down in the underworld." Elijah replied with hatred.

Caroline envisioned Klaus at the age, and what he went through because of his father's jealous rage.

"When Niklaus turned twenty-one, he became the King and Lord of the Underworld, much to Mikael's dismay." Elijah replied, turning his head away from Caroline. "Mikael did not want Niklaus to rule over anything. He wanted him to be a servant, but Niklaus had become very powerful, and influential." Elijah replied with slight pride.

"He's the one who led the rebellion against Mikael." Caroline concluded her voice slightly wavering.

Elijah nodded. "We all rose up against him. He never stood a chance, and now he is either dead or imprisoned." He added, looking back at her. "We are not sure." He added, softly.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"So you could at least understand him, Caroline." Elijah answered, with a tender look. "Niklaus has always had to fight for everything, and he never gives up until he has what he wants. He learned that from Mikael." He added with sadness.

Caroline turned away from him, by walking towards the window. "That doesn't mean I'll give in to what he wants." She replied, looking at the still light in the distance.

Elijah sighed. "I would never ask you too, Caroline, but perhaps you should ease up on him." He replied, softly.

Caroline scoffed. "Ease up on a monster?" She asked, wheeling her head around, her blonde hair flying through the air.

Elijah frowned. "Niklaus may be many things, but a monster is not one of them." He replied, tensely.

Caroline scoffed. "Well, then what you do you call a man who takes a girl away from her home?" She asked, her tone wavering when she said home.

Elijah stepped toward her. "A man, who only wants to be loved." He replied, watching her throw her head back.

"Love?!" She shouted, her face contorting in anger. "How can anyone love that man?!" She shouted, pointing towards the door.

Elijah raised his eyebrows. Caroline dropped her arm, and her eyes closed at the realization. "You love him." She concluded, softly.

Elijah sighed. "He is my brother, of course I love him." He responded, looking down at the ground.

Caroline stepped toward him. "But if he wasn't, would you still love him?" She asked, tilting her head.

Elijah lifted his head. His eyes conveyed ancient wisdom, causing her to gasp. Elijah stepped closer, and gazed into her eyes. "I would." He replied, simply.

Caroline searched his eyes. "Why?" She asked, in a whisper.

"Because I've seen his goodness and compassion, and I believe he still has this inside of him." He replied, earnestly.

Caroline moved her head backward, taken aback by his words. "Are you saying this because you are the God of Wisdom or because you are his brother?" She asked, in a low whisper.

Elijah inhaled deeply. "I'm saying this, because he's my friend." Elijah replied, sternly.

Caroline studied his eyes, and realized he was telling the truth. Elijah may be brothers with Klaus, but he did consider him a friend.

She wondered what Klaus did to inspire such loyalty out of someone. This was not the man she hated.

"What has he ever done to inspire such loyalty?" She whispered, continuing to search his eyes.

Elijah sighed. "I believe you will have to find that out for yourself, Caroline." He replied, stepping back from her, before turning to the door.

Caroline scoffed. "And why would I want to?" She asked, watching him pause at the door.

He turned his head to look at her. "Because, believe it or not, Caroline. Niklaus cares. Be careful how treat him." He replied, softly. "Or you may find a different kind of monster, and believe me when I say; you have not yet seen his true darkness, and I pray you never do." He added, sternly, before opening the door to let himself out. "I'll give your regards to your mother, Goddess." He whispered, with one last look before he closed the door.

Caroline sighed as she watched the door close. Why should she listen to Elijah? Why was he so adamant of her giving Klaus a chance? If she didn't know any better, she would think he approved of his brother's conduct.

Caroline lowered her head, and closed her eyes. Could Klaus truly have compassion or any sign of kindness within him? All she had ever seen was the manipulative, possessive side of Klaus. Could he really have a kind spirit?

Could his encounters with his father truly left him a broken man, and all he needed was healing?

Caroline felt a tear roll down her cheek at the thought of a man, unloved by his father, the only father he had ever known.

Still, his past did not excuse his behavior. Caroline straightened and glared at the door. No, she would not ease up on a man who had taken her away from her home. Even if he did have a scared past, he still should have not kidnapped her.

Caroline turned from the door, and walked gracefully to the bed, and sat down. Elijah's words continued to play through her head. She let out a sigh, and gave a wan smile. If he showed her the kindness Elijah claimed he still had within him, then she would think of easing up on him, but until then she would go on pretending to hate him.

Caroline's eyes widened. Pretend?

Did she truly think she only pretended to hate the feared Klaus? Yes, she did. How was this possible? How could she pretend to hate him?

It then hit her, like the waves of the Pacific Ocean, she didn't hate him. She had seen his pain, his longing. True, she had yet to see the kindness and compassion, but if Elijah was right, and she was beginning to believe it herself, then Klaus wasn't a monster.

**~X~**

Caroline didn't know how long she had sat there before she closed her eyes, but hours later, she awoke to find a cover over her body, and a tray of food sitting on the table, next to the far wall.

Slowly she sat up, and looked around her room. Standing in front of the window was the man, she had thought of the night before.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her eyes wary.

Klaus turned around and folded his arms over his chest. "I came to bring you some breakfast." He replied bluntly.

Caroline nodded, and slowly stood up. "I'm not hungry." She replied, softly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You haven't eaten in two days, Caroline." He replied, stepping toward her.

Caroline lifted her eyes to him. "Is that concern I hear coming from the man who kidnapped me, and told me that he only thinks of me as property?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Klaus' jaw clenched at her words. "What do you want from me, Caroline?" He asked, in a gruff tone.

Caroline crossed her arms. "I want to go home!" She shouted, back at him. "I want to see my mother!" She added with a tearful look.

Klaus glared at her. "You cannot leave, Caroline." He replied, tensely as he headed for the door.

"I haven't eaten anything, Klaus, so I should be free to leave." She replied, following him to the door.

He paused, and turned to face her. "Is that why you are deliberately starving yourself?" He asked, searching her face.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Everyone knows that once you eat food from the underworld, you are stuck here." She replied, watching a satisfied smirk come across his face.

"Well, bravo, Caroline, you figured out my little secret." He replied, leaning forward at the last. "Mark my words, though, you will eat something before long." He replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

Caroline stared at him. "I will never eat anything from here, Klaus." She stated, harshly.

Klaus straightened and smiled. "Never say never, Caroline." He replied, as he turned to the door.

"Why are you so adamant of me staying here?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "Especially since you know that I hate it." She added, with a disdain look on her face.

He felt the same pain in his heart at her words. "Because you are mine, Caroline, I found you, and you better get used to this place, because it will be your home for all eternity." He replied, turning back to the door.

"How can I get used to a place with no light, Klaus?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

He lifted his head at her question, and watched her as she studied him. "You brought the light, Caroline." He whispered, surprising even him at his words.

Caroline's eyes widened and watched as he opened the door and left her standing in her room, alone.

She turned away from the door, and looked at the tray so eloquently prepared with a single red poppy in a small white vase.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at his gesture. Surely Elijah was right.

Touching the flower, she watched as the flower leaned over to her, and followed her finger. Even in the underworld her light attracted the flowers.

She glanced over at the bed. She didn't remember ever placing a blanket over herself when she went to sleep.

Another smile appeared on her face, as she thought of Klaus placing it over her as she slept. What surprised her was she did not stir when he did so. Why she didn't startled her. But she shook her head at the negative thought. Then she shook her head again.

"Ugh, what's the matter with you Caroline?" She asked herself, turning away from the table and the flower. "Why are smiling at the kind gestures?" She continued, folding her arms over her chest. "You should hate him. You should shoot him down every time." She ranted, pacing in her room. "He took you away from your home, your mother, and what do you do?" She asked, herself, glancing at the red poppy. "You weaken at the first sign of kindness." She replied, with an aggravated huff.

She paused when she thought about her agreement last night. She had decided that if he started showing her kindness, then she would think of easing up on him. Was she truly serious?

She groaned as she realized, yes she was. She didn't hate him.

She didn't.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Again, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. (I know you all are tired of hearing it, but it's the way I feel. I apologize for those of you who leave wonderful uplifting reviews! I love each of you! XOXO!**

**Next Chapter: Explore**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Explore

**Sorry for the long wait! I got a little tied up with a few things, but I have returned, and with full force! Which you will see soon!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I did struggle with it, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline sighed as she sat on the bed. Looking at the door, she tilted her mouth to the side, and slowly stood up.

Perhaps she should explore the realm, she was in. Moving to the door, she turned the knob, and opened it.

If she was going to give Klaus a chance, she needed to know about the land he ruled. Besides, how could she know everything about the underworld, if she didn't explore it a bit?

Her blue-green eyes moved over the corridor, which was made of marble, a gray marble, which gave off a slight coldness. She felt a chill run through her, wrapping her arms around her person, she continued onward.

She had no idea where she was going, only that she wanted to go anywhere, that wasn't her room. After searching for a way out, she exited the castle, and entered the realm of the underworld. Her brow furrowed as she looked around her.

The trees lining the pathway appeared to be dead, and yet they were still standing. She felt a cold wind blow in her face, and she wished she had a coat to cover herself. Everything around her was dead and cold.

How could she get used to this? There was not a sign of light anywhere. Walking down the cold stone path, she searched for any sign of light. She quickly realized being in the underworld, there was no light.

_You brought the light, Caroline._ She remembered. A smile crept on her face at the memory. No one had ever spoken that way to her. Sure, her mother had always said she was full of light, but it wasn't the same.

She moved gracefully down the path, and turned her head back and forth watching as the light emanating from her seemed to spread to the dead trees and flowers. She let out a small giggle at the scene.

Very quickly, the cold air deepened and she wrapped her arms around her tighter, trying to keep the cold air from freezing her, unsuccessfully.

She felt her teeth beginning to chatter, and she tried to think of warm thoughts. She paused when she found herself at the edge of the path, and no other path in sight. She turned around, trying to find any sign of another path, she could go down.

"Well, smart move, Caroline." She muttered to herself. "Get yourself lost in a realm you know nothing about." She stated, shaking her head.

Closing her eyes, she began to feel it would be best to return to the palace and perhaps ask someone to guide her, maybe Klaus could.

She smiled at the thought. What better way to get to know the man behind the title than to have him as a guide? She shrugged.

He probably would not do it. She thought grimly. It was only wishful thinking that he would even consider guiding her through his realm.

Sighing, she turned around and began her way down the path she had come.

"Wait, was this here before?" She asked herself, stopping when she noticed a boulder in the center of the path, blocking her way to the palace.

She turned around, and found another path to the right of the boulder, giving a shrug of her shoulders, she started down the path.

This was not the right path. She shivered and felt goose bumps form on her ivory skin, as she walked down the path. This path was much colder, and she noticed the trees looked very menacing.

Faces were carved on the trunks of the trees, and they seemed to follow her as she made her way down the path. Fear began to emanate from her body, and she picked up her pace.

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. She thought as she picked up her pace into a run.

She ran until she was away from the faced trees. She stopped to catch her breath, not from the run, but from the fear she felt.

She whirled around to find herself in a meadow, and the fear she felt previously disappeared into sadness. It was her meadow. The meadow she was tending to when she had been taken, but this was different.

The meadow was dead. There was no light, no flowers, not one.

Sadness seemed to engulf her more than ever at the sight. Tears filled her eyes at the horror.

She covered her mouth with her hands, and shook her head as she turned in every direction, to find it the same.

Everything was dead.

"You abandoned us." A voice drifted to her ears, and her eyes searched for the source.

"You left us." Another came.

Caroline shook her head. "It was not my fault." She stated, in the ever increasing darkness.

"You could have entered the cottage, and avoided capture, and we still would be alive." The first voice replied, darkly.

Caroline shook her head. "I couldn't." She replied, tears falling down her face.

"You are a traitor to your job!" A third voice shouted.

Caroline felt her heart break. "No, I never betrayed my station." She shouted, turning around only to face more darkness.

"You did when you sided with him!" The first voice shouted back.

Caroline shook her head. "I never sided with him! He stole me from my home, from my duties!" She shouted. "It was not my fault." She whispered, sorrowfully.

"You are giving him a chance!" The second voice shouted. "You signed our death warrant!" It shouted once more.

Caroline shook her head. "He's not as bad as I thought. He still has goodness in him." She defended.

"He will never be saved! He is evil! He is the destroyer!" They shouted together.

Caroline's body shook with pain and sorrow. "No, you are wrong!" She shouted, remembering the flower in the vase and the blanket he had placed over her. "He has kindness in him." She stated, trying to stay strong. "I've seen it." She added in a whisper.

"He has shown you what you want to see." The first voice stated. "He will never change." It added, harshly.

Caroline shook her head. "What do you want me to do?!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

The voices became silent, and Caroline sighed. She lowered her head, when they answered back.

"Die!" They shouted together.

Caroline jerked her head up, and her eyes widened. "What?" She let out breathlessly.

"Kill yourself, and you have fulfilled your duties to us. Your blood will forever be a part of us and we shall never die." They said in a creepy unison tone.

Caroline covered her mouth, and a sob escaped her mouth. "No," She whispered, shaking her head.

"Traitor!" "You left us!" "You sided with him!" They shouted at her, causing her body to tremble.

"Die, Caroline!" They shouted together.

Caroline shook her head, and fell to her knees. "No! Leave me alone!" She shouted, covering her ears. She tried to block out the voices, but they still managed to enter her mind.

Tears streamed down her face as the voices grew louder. "No." She whispered, rocking her body back and forth.

Suddenly a dark stoned dagger appeared in front of her, and she looked at it through her blurry vision. She shook her head, and moved her arms to encircle her waist. "No." She whispered, as the dagger began to call to her.

"Kill yourself. Spill your blood on the ground. Your work will be complete!" They taunted, as she stared at the dagger.

Shaking her head, she reached for the dagger.

**~X~**

Klaus approached her door, and sighed as he raised his knuckles to the cypress door. With another sigh, he knocked. He had thought long and hard about his treatment of her, and came to the conclusion that she was right.

He did treat her like a thing, not a person. He would never win her affection if he continued to treat her as such.

After two rapt knocks, he listened to the other side of the door, but heard nothing. With a furrow of his brow, he opened the door, and found the room empty.

His jaw jutted forward as he searched the room for any sign of her. His lips pursed together tightly as anger filled his soul.

How dare she leave?!

Turning on his heel, he stormed to his room, and slammed the door. With a wave of his hand, the looking mirror appeared in the center of his room.

"Find Caroline." He stated, harshly.

An image appeared in the center of the mirror, and his eyes widened. The anger began to leave him, as he took in the sight of her sitting in the center of a familiar meadow, tears streaming down her face, shaking her head.

Her mouth was moving, and he strained to read them as she continued to rant. With another wave of his hand, sound penetrated the mirror, and he listened for only a few seconds, for those few seconds were enough to know exactly what he needed to know.

"_No, he has kindness in him. I didn't betray you!" She shouted, rocking back and forth._

His heart began to pound in his chest.

"_Kill yourself! Let your blood spill! You will be redeemed!" The voices taunted._

Klaus shook his head. That was enough. Turning on his heel, he ran.

**~X~**

Caroline shook her head after she dropped the knife. "No, I will not!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around her person once more.

"Your mother is so disappointed at you. You betrayed her! She will never forgive you for siding with a monster!" The first voice taunted.

Caroline shook her head, as tears fell to the ground. "No, my mother will understand." She whispered, imagining her mother's face.

"Will she?" The second voice taunted. "She despises you for turning you back on what you were born to do. You have betrayed her, just like you have betrayed us!" It continued.

Caroline sobbed and bowed her head. Her heart began to ache at the thought of her mother's rejection. Her mother and she had always had an open relationship. They were always honest. What would she think if she found out Caroline had decided to give the most feared god a chance?

Caroline's body shook as the sobs overtook her.

"Kill yourself!" The voices replied in unison.

Tears poured down her face as she again reached for the knife.

**~X~**

Klaus ran as fast as he could. Even in his realm, he couldn't use his powers to appear in certain places, especially not this place, which moved so much.

The Despair Fields.

Klaus hated that place. When he had first been banished here, he had wandered down into the Despair Fields. The voices made him replay the most tragic scene of his life, and tried so hard to get him to kill himself. The voices were Mikael's torment.

Mikael had intended Klaus to die in the fields, but Klaus had proved to be stronger, than Mikael ever thought. His determination and anger gave him the strength he needed to overcome the voices.

They were Mikael's creation, designed to taunt and torment whoever wandered into their midst.

Klaus had no power over them, at least not at first. After he had taken up the mantle of the Lord of the Underworld, the voices began to fear him.

They would dare not go against him. Not if the price was her.

**~X~**

Caroline raised the dagger higher, tears poured down her face.

"Kill yourself!" The first voice taunted.

She raised the dagger higher.

"Return home! Spill your blood!" The second voice beckoned.

Caroline sobbed.

"Complete your work!" The third voice shouted.

Caroline closed her eyes as she threw her head back, as she brought the dagger down.

**~X~**

Klaus growled as he entered the meadow. The image disappeared, all except for Caroline, who was still bringing the dagger down.

Klaus' eyes widened and with a flick of his wrist the dagger disappeared, and he rushed to her.

Caroline opened her eyes, and caught sight of her rescuer. With a low cry, she dropped her face in her hands.

Klaus knelt down beside her, and with slight hesitance, took her in his arms.

"They told me I would repay my betrayal if I killed myself." She sobbed, as she clung to him.

Klaus clamped his eyes shut, and felt his heart break at the sound of her sobs. "It's over now, Caroline." He whispered, stroking her back. "It's okay. You're safe. You're safe." He whispered, softly.

Caroline nodded, clutched at his dark shirt. "They said that I had betrayed my mother." She sobbed harder.

Klaus shook his head. "It's over, Caroline." He whispered, stroking her back, as he felt her tears soaking his shirt at his chest.

Caroline sobbed until she couldn't cry anymore. Slowly she straightened and kept her eyes low.

Klaus watched her, and with a pained look on his face, he pushed her hair away from her face. "Are you alright?" He asked with softness he never knew he had.

Caroline nodded, as she wiped her face with her hands. Slowly she lifted her eyes to his, and saw pain hidden deep within his azure irises.

"Thank you." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Klaus opened his mouth, and his eyes transformed to shock, only for a brief moment, and then softened as he nodded.

For a moment time seemed to stand still, as they held each other's eyes. Caroline felt her heart beat firmly in her chest at the power she felt from his gaze. She knew this was what the voices meant, but she didn't care.

Not at the moment.

Klaus had saved her. He had shown her what she had tried to prove to the voices. His kindness.

With a slight blush rising on her cheeks, she lowered her gaze from his, and looked down at her hands.

Klaus swallowed hard at the feeling she was stirring within him. He had been alive for millennia, and yet in just three days, she had awakened his heart, and slowly brought light back into his soul. Granted it was only a flicker, but he knew she would bring a whole brighter light deep within his darkened soul.

"We should leave here." He whispered, slowly coming to his feet.

Caroline nodded, and shyly smiled as he extended his hand to help her up. She felt electricity crackle through her veins at the contact of her hand in his, as she stood to her feet. She felt her light pushing through her soul, and couldn't believe the power she felt, just from touching his hand.

With a jerk of her hand, she pulled it from his grasp, and touched it with her other hand.

Unfortunately, Klaus took it as a sign that she was repulsed by his touch, and stepped away from her.

Caroline tilted her head at his sudden mood change, and narrowed her eyes. "What's the matter?" She asked, calmly.

Klaus shook his head, as he turned on his heel. "Nothing, which concerns you." He muttered, walking away from her. "I suggest you keep up, Caroline. The voices may fear me, but they will do whatever they can from taking what I claim as mine." He stated, continuing down the path.

Caroline shook her head, and picked up her pace to catch up with him. "You know, someone could get whiplash trying to keep up with your mood swings." She stated, catching up to him.

Klaus glanced at her, but turned his attention to the path ahead. "Stop making assumptions." He stated, as they walked.

Caroline scoffed. "This is not an assumption. This is an observation." She replied, wiping her nose with her right hand. "One minute you are kind and comforting, and then the next you flip a switch and become cold and unfeeling." She replied, sternly, but with slight kindness.

Klaus stopped in mid-step and turned to her. "I'm warning you, Caroline." He replied, harshly.

Caroline studied his eyes, and frowned. "Why do you shut people out, Klaus?" She asked, innocently.

Klaus clenched his jaw and pursed his lips. "That is none of your business." He muttered, turning away from her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Coming from a man, who just saved my life." She stated, following him.

Klaus stopped once more, and turned to her. "I've told you before I only protect what is mine." He replied, with a menacing smirk.

Caroline shook her head. "And I've told you, I'm not yours." She stated, folding her arms over her chest. "I think you saved my life, because you actually care, and that is what terrifies you." She replied, softly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her. "From now on, you will go nowhere without an escort. Is that understood?" He stated, through clenched teeth.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I'm not your possession, Klaus. Nor am I a child." She replied, stepping toward him. "I don't take orders from anyone, least of all you." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Klaus bit back his temper. Gone was the pleasant moment between them, all because of his insecurities. His fear of rejection.

"I only say this for your protection, Caroline." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "There are things down here that will make all your nightmares come to life, and I won't always be there to save you." He replied, with a smirk.

Caroline searched his eyes, and for once, felt safe to be in his presence. She realized then that she was safe back there in his arms. He made her safe.

"You know, you have built up this reputation as being a hard, rude, unlikable man, but I know something that others may not know." She whispered, her eyes never his.

Klaus clenched his jaw shut. "And what is that?" He asked, through his teeth.

Caroline smiled. "You care." She replied, simply. "You can be kind and comforting when you choose to be, and it's that man who I chose to get to know." She added, moving past him towards the palace, which had come into view.

Klaus stood there watching her walk away. He felt his heart lighten as her words penetrated the darkness.

"_It's that man who I chose to get to know."_

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave kind reviews! No harsh comments!**

**Next Chapter: Darkness (I'm sure though if you will enjoy it as much, but it is what it is.)**

**Oh, for those who have read the Swan Princess and the Rogue story, and who are waiting anxiously for the sequel, I have posted the title, description, and date of when the story will be ready. Check it out!**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Darkness and Hope

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks all of you for your support! I love you all!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Darkness moved in the stillness of the cave, and three scrawny men trembled as a dark figure made his presence known.

"You failed me!" He shouted, darkly.

The first approached him, and slowly shook his head. "We tried our best, my lord. She was about to kill herself, when he showed up." He replied, lowly.

The darkness growled. "You didn't try hard enough." He stated, harshly. "How am I supposed to return to the world I created, if she is still there to make him stronger?" He asked, in a booming voice, causing the cave to tremble.

The second man approached. "We could try again. She is stubborn, but there are other ways to get to her." He replied, with a smirk.

The darkness hummed. "Very well, but remember I don't accept failure, especially a second time." He replied, sternly.

The three nodded. "Yes master." They replied, shakily.

The darkness growled as the three disappeared from the cave. Soon he would have what he had yearned for millennia. He would have his revenge, on the person who banished him to this existence.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

**~Bennett House~**

The Bennetts gathered around the orb, frowns covered their faces.

"He can't return." Emily remarked, harshly.

The other two nodded.

"When Klaus banished him, we made sure that he couldn't." Ayanna replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Then how is this possible?" Sheila asked, strongly.

Ayanna lifted her head defiantly. "Caroline." She said, simply.

"I don't understand." Sheila asked, watching as the orb changed. "How can she cause him to return?"

Ayanna sighed, and stepped away to look out of the window. "When Caroline was born, the prophesy foretold of the light that would penetrate the darkness." She explained, full of wisdom.

"I thought the prophesy was for Caroline and Niklaus?" Emily asked, watching the orb form images of the Goddess of Spring and the Lord of the Underworld.

"Part of it was." Ayanna replied, with a sigh. "We knew this would happen, when we saw him in the orb. He will try to use Caroline to bring Klaus down." She added, turning to her sisters. "This is the trial set before them. If everything works out, then he will be banished for all eternity with no hope to return." She replied, calmly.

The others nodded.

"Esther should know about this." Sheila replied, stepping forward.

Ayanna nodded. "She should. She could either help this or destroy all that we have hoped for." She replied, sadly.

"I believe it is worth the risk to let her know." Emily replied, stepping closer to Ayanna.

Ayanna nodded. "Very well, call her." She replied, looking at Sheila.

Sheila nodded, and closed her eyes.

"I just hope we made the right decision." Ayanna whispered, bowing her head.

Emily nodded, and sighed. "I do too." She whispered, closing her eyes.

**~X~**

Klaus tossed in his satin sheet bed, sweat pouring from his body, drenching his body and the sheets.

He moaned as the dark images flooded his unconscious mind.

"_You can never escape me, boy!" Mikael screamed in the darkness._

Klaus threw his arms out, as if he was fighting an imaginary being, trying to hold him down.

"_You will never be anything of value! You are weak!"_

Klaus moaned, and thrashed about the bed.

Caroline heard his cries in the night, and slowly rose from her bed. Pulling a silk robe, which had been brought to her before she retired, over her nightgown, she quickly opened the door, and headed towards the sounds.

She approached the door, and became hesitant at her actions. Hearing him scream once more, made up her mind. She quickly opened the door, and her eyes widened at the sight she beheld.

Klaus was thrashing in bed, and she discovered he was still asleep. His satin sheets, which had once covered him, were now on the floor, revealing his silk pants and bare chest.

Caroline shook her head, as she slowly approached him.

"Klaus." She whispered, as she approached the left sight of the bed.

He didn't seem to hear him, for he continued to moan in his sleep. She leaned over, and with hesitant fingers, touched his bare skinned shoulder.

"Klaus….ah." She screamed as hands shot out and threw her on the bed with his forearm at her throat.

Caroline gasped as his forearm began to bear down on her throat. "Kla…Klaus." She gasped out, her eyes filling with fear.

Klaus slowly awoke and blinked a few times, causing his eyes to focus. With shock and pain, he moved away from her, and climbed out of bed.

Caroline coughed a few times, and rubbed her throat as she sat up.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" He asked, in a demanding, yet pained tone.

Caroline lowered her head. "I heard you scream." She replied, simply, her voice cracking because of her wound.

Klaus closed his eyes as pain radiated through his body. "You shouldn't have come." He said, turning to her with fury in his eyes.

Caroline lifted her head, and watched him. "Why did you cry out?" She asked, softly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your concern." He stated, moving to the door. "Now, leave." He added, moving his hand to the door.

"No." She said, firmly, causing him to turn with shock on his face.

"What did you say?" He asked, moving towards her.

Caroline stood up, and faced him, as he stood with a few feet of her. "I said, no." She answered, firmly. "You need someone to talk to, and I'm here, so." She trailed off, folding her arms over her chest.

Klaus lifted his head higher, and jutted his jaw forward. "I don't have to explain myself." He stated, wanting to turn away from her.

She glared at him. "You want me to trust you; well, the first thing to do to gain trust is to do something the other wants." She replied, narrowing her eyes.

Klaus scoffed. "I suppose you want me to release you." He mocked, smirking.

Caroline sighed. "That would be a great start, but you won't." She replied, softly.

Klaus nodded. "Damn right." He whispered, turning away from her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Damn you stubborn man! Talk to me!" She shouted, throwing her arms out.

Klaus stilled and turned back to her. "Why should I, Goddess?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Why should I loosen my hold? Is this a ploy to get me to weaken my resolve?" He asked, stepping back to her. "Is this a way for you learn my weakness?" He asked, smirking, but his eyes held pain.

Caroline softened her gaze. "This is a way for me to know you, Klaus." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Klaus stepped back. He had not expected that answer. "Why?" He whispered, looking for any sign of the resentment he was used to seeing in her eyes. "What happened to the Caroline who didn't want to know a monster?" He asked, in a low voice.

Caroline smiled, genuinely, causing him to breathe deeply. "Perhaps she saw the kindness behind the monster, and realized he could be saved." She answered, quietly.

Klaus held her eyes, and wanted so much to hope for what she was saying was true. Hope, it was a fickle thing. When you give hope, you only get disappointed.

"I have no kindness." He muttered, turning away from her.

Caroline felt her heart ache at the pain in his voice. She had been his prisoner for an entire week now, and in that time she had seen more kindness than she thought was possible for the Lord of the Underworld.

One week in the underworld and she had grown accustomed to it. True it didn't have any light, but she realized she liked it because of a certain god, who she had hated, but somehow was growing to like more and more every day.

"Then what do you call saving my life in the Despair Fields? Or the simple flower on my tray every day? Or wrapping me up in blankets when I fall asleep? Or the moments when you look at me?" She replied, in a small rant. Her eyes widened as the last words slipped her mouth. She had not intended to say those words, but they had been said, and she couldn't take them back, not now.

Klaus turned back to her, and she realized his eyes had widened as much as hers had. He blinked a few times, and Caroline realized had hit a chord in his darkness.

"That's not kindness." He whispered, looking down for a second before looking back up at her. "That's taking care of what's mine." He added, with slight harshness.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and slowly shook her head. "You can call it what you want, but I know that you have an ounce of humanity, Klaus, and anyone who has humanity in them can be saved." She whispered, capturing his eyes with hers.

Klaus swallowed at her statement, and felt his soul fighting with the light pouring into him, little by little.

"I can't be saved, Caroline." He whispered, hurt filling his words.

Caroline shook her head. "That's because you are too stubborn for your own good, Klaus." She replied, stepping toward him. "I know that you have been hurt a lot in your life, mainly because of Mikael." She said, holding up her hands to him.

"But everyone who has any part of humanity in them can be saved. I've always believed that, and you can shut me down for my beliefs, but it won't change a thing." She continued, stopping within a foot of him.

"You have showed me your kindness, this past week, Klaus, and despite my stubbornness, I have found myself hoping that you will show it more often." She said with a smile. "You can call me a fool for believing, but I know you can be. I may be a fool, but I have a way of seeing goodness in everyone, and giving them the benefit of my doubt." She added, dropping her hands beside her person.

Klaus watched her, and couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes. "I think you should leave, Caroline." He replied, softly. There was no harshness in his words, no stubbornness, none of his usually dark tones. There was only tenderness.

Caroline smiled softly, and felt her heart become light at his tone. She was right. He could be saved, and she was going to do all she could to save him from the darkness that was consuming him.

Whether he liked it or not, she was going to save him. She had only started.

She was giving him a chance, and he could see that.

With a sigh from her lips, she leaned forward, and ignoring the sensible voice in her head that told her this was wrong, that he was a monster; she wrapped her arms around his bare chest, and hugged him.

Klaus stood there for a second, unsure of what was happening. He had only held her in his arms twice before, when he had kidnapped her, and the second when he saved her. Now here she was, holding him all because he had a nightmare, and she came.

She had only known him a week, and in that short time, he realized he had started to fall in love with her. It was ludicrous, but it was there nonetheless. He was falling for the Goddess of Spring.

Wrapping his arms slowly around her, he held her to him, and relished of the feeling of her in his arms. He could only imagine what she would be like in his bed. No, he shouldn't think of that. Not now, but how could he not?

He was a man, and a man has needs, but she deserved more than a romp. She needed a tender kind of loving.

He seriously doubted that he would be the one to treat her with the kind of tenderness she deserved.

Then again, from the way he was holding her was slowly proving to him that he could.

Caroline smiled to herself as she felt his arms encircle around her. She couldn't believe she listened to her heart and actually hugged him. A week ago, she would have scoffed at him, and just ignored his cries in the night, but not now.

She had seen his kindness, and his humanity. All the things she had heard of him was slowly being proved wrong as she held onto him in the sanctity of his bedroom.

She felt the same feeling of safety standing in his arms, and she never wanted this to end. Unfortunately, it had to end.

With another quiet sigh, she stepped back from him, and looked up into his eyes.

"That's all the reason I need, Klaus." She whispered, stepping out of his arms, and walking to the door.

"Caroline." He called out as she reached the door.

Slowly she turned around, and looked at him.

"Thank you." He replied, with a kind smile.

Caroline felt her heart beat faster, at the sweetness of the words. "You're welcome, Klaus." She returned, as she turned the doorknob.

Klaus lowered his head, and then slowly shook it as he called out to her, his voice shaking with uncertainty. "Would you fancy a tour tomorrow of my realm?" He asked, watching her bow her head.

With a light smile on her face she turned her upper body to look at him. "I would like that." She whispered in return, sending him another smile.

Klaus smiled in return. "Then I shall come to receive you in the morning." He replied, formally.

Caroline laughed as she shook her head. "You know, people don't say those things anymore." She replied, looking at him.

Klaus smirked. "Well, I've lived over millennia, and it gets hard to break old habits." He returned, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Caroline smiled. "Well, then, I shall await your arrival, until tomorrow, my lord." She replied, bowing her head with a light giggle.

Klaus smiled, as she exited the room, and for the first time in millennia, he felt hope.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Remember Kind words! No harsh ones!**

**Description of the sequel of Swan Princess and Rogue is on my profile!**

**Next Chapter: Tour**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Tour Part One

**Thank all of you who have supported this story from day one! Without you guys it probably wouldn't have been written!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

A knock resounded on the door to Caroline's room, and she smiled at thought of Klaus changing. Normally he would barge in, now he was knocking.

Approaching the door, she reached for the doorknob, and opened the door.

Her smile brightened as she took in Klaus' appearance. Dressed in blue jeans, a black Henley, and black boots, he looked on the edge of danger and comfort.

She glanced down at her attire. She was dressed in a tan gown with light green embroidery on the bodice. Her hair fell down her back in curls. She looked like the Goddess she was, not really casual like Klaus' appearance.

"We look like a pair, don't we?" She asked, with a slight smile.

Klaus smirked. "Perhaps, this will help." He replied, and waved his hand.

Caroline gasped as she watched her dress disappear into a pair of black pants, knee boots, and a long flowing tank top with a white sweater top.

She looked up into his amused eyes, and smirked. "You know, one would think you were trying to charm your way through this relationship." She quipped, narrowing her eyes playfully.

Klaus lowered his eyes, and moved away from the doorway, allowing her to exit her room.

Caroline sighed, as she left the room, clasping her hands in front of her.

"So what exactly have you planned for us?" She asked, gently, glancing at him as they started walking down the marble hall.

Klaus smirked and clasped his hands behind his back. "Can't you be surprised, Caroline?" He asked, quirking his brow at her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, playfully, and pursed her lips. "I like giving surprises, not receiving them." She replied, watching his smirk turn into a smile.

Klaus pursed his lips outward, and nodded. "I told you last night, love. I'm going to show you the realm." He replied, softly.

Caroline smiled. "But not the Despair Fields." She stated, lifting her hands in front of her.

Klaus' eyes clouded over, and he clenched his jaw. "Never." He muttered, harshly.

Caroline's smile faded, as she took in his mood. "Where are you taking me first?" She asked, trying to get him out of his ill mood.

Klaus glanced at her, and smirked. "I think you will enjoy it, Goddess." He answered, a sparkle escaping his eyes.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head, as she glanced at him. She wanted to say as long as she was with him she would, but it was too soon, and besides her mind kept battling her heart for the right response. Instead, she nodded her head, and sent him a soft smile, but her eyes told him all he needed to know.

Her eyes shone with excitement, and he couldn't help the light beat of his heart.

He had never felt such softness and warmth flow through him since he became Lord of the Underworld. She truly was changing him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

They walked and talked briefly as they exited the palace. Caroline watched with eager eyes as the trees seemed to bow as Klaus stepped out into the pathway.

"It's like my flowers." She whispered, watching as the trees straightened.

"What's that?" He asked, looking at her.

Caroline stopped at the base of a willow tree, and reached out her hand to it. "When we left the palace, the trees bowed to you. It was like my flowers in the meadows." She answered, turning to look at him.

Klaus lowered his eyes. "I never really thought about it." He replied, quietly, looking up at the trees surrounding them.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders while she shook her head. "How could you not? You are their lord, the keeper of the underworld, their king, surely you must have." She asked, stepping back to him.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "When you have so much surrounding you, you don't tend to think of the insignificant things." He answered, looking back at the trees.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Trees are not insignificant, Klaus. They give life. They should be respected." She stated, light fire flashing in her eyes.

Klaus looked back at her. "How can they give life in a dead realm, Goddess?" He asked, stepping towards her.

"They give air." She stated, fire burning in her veins.

"Air in a dead realm?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Goddess, you have to learn that everything down here is dead, and there is no reason for the trees to give life, therefore they are insignificant." He stated, staring in her eyes.

She narrowed hers. "You are alive, Klaus, and so am I. How can you be alive if the trees are insignificant?" She asked, tilting her head to the right.

Klaus smirked. "Because we are gods, Caroline, and do not need air." He answered, lifting his right brow.

Caroline stared at him. "Everything that was ever created needs air, Klaus. You are not dead, so therefore you need air as much as I do." She returned, her voice growing with more anger.

Klaus studied her. She was breathtaking when she was fiery. Her hair was curled around her face, as her face held a red flush of anger. Her bluish green eyes had turned to a full fiery green.

She watched as his eyes roamed over her face, and felt exposed. Her face flushed more, not from anger, but from his stare.

"Why are you staring?" She asked, turning her head, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You're beautiful." He answered, lowly.

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes widened. "Why would you say such a thing?" She asked her voice breathless.

Klaus tilted his head. "I always speak the truth, Caroline, especially if the opportunity presents itself." He replied, his eyes speaking truth.

Caroline stared into his eyes, and felt the tension that she felt nonstop whenever she looked into his eyes, was there once more.

"I don't see the opportunity to tell someone she is beautiful during an argument, not to mention when she is not." She added, softly, glancing down at the ground to avoid his searching eyes.

Klaus tilted his head curiously. "I see the perfect opportunity when the object of said compliment is strikingly beautiful, even in anger." He stated, pointing towards her.

Caroline lifted her eyes, and captured his once more. "Why do you say such things to me?" She whispered, searching his eyes.

Klaus closed the distance even more. "Because I enjoy your company, Caroline, you fight me, and believe me that is something I usually don't tolerate, but with you, I do." He whispered, sternly, but softly. "You are beautiful in every way, not only physically, but your soul is beautiful. You see the beauty in everything, and take nature as more than face value." He paused with a slight smile, but his eyes held seriousness. "You have showed me more in the past few minutes, than anyone has in my entire life." He added, painfully.

Caroline sighed, softly, and couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. "And you say these things because…" She trailed off, her eyes never leaving his.

"Because you are changing me, Caroline." He whispered, painfully. "I don't know how, but you are." He added, his eyes never leaving hers in return.

Caroline smiled, and gave a small unwavering nod, before breaking the gaze.

"I believe I have a realm to see." She whispered, after clearing her throat.

Klaus smiled at the change of subject. "For what it's worth, Caroline, I never believed the trees were insignificant." He stated, bowing his head, only to peak up at her with his eyes.

She gasped, as she took in his words.

"Everything in the underworld has a purpose, from the smallest plant to the mountains, I may not approve heartily, but I do not believe anything in this realm is insignificant." He replied, looking at her shocked face.

"Then what you said?" She asked pointing to the place they had just been.

Klaus smirked. "I wanted to see how fiery you could or would get in defense of your precious trees." He answered, glancing at her as they walked further down the cobble path.

Caroline glared at him, but inwardly she felt at peace at his words.

There was hope for him.

**~Above~**

The flowers shriveled and bent over. The wind, which blew, was cold as ice, seeping through the thickest coat. The light, which once covered the land, began to slowly diminish, making the earth darker than it had ever been.

Liz watched as the favored tree of her daughter, began to moan as the wind lashed out at it.

The tree was dying.

The earth was dying.

Their precious light was leaving the earth.

What was she going to do?

**~Underworld~**

Caroline sighed as they walked onward across the cobble path, and stopped when they reached a arched bridge reaching over a dark colored river.

Her eyes took in the serenity of the water, and how peaceful it looked. It was beautiful, with small lights, which seemed nonexistent, bouncing across the water.

Klaus watched her face transform into one of pure beauty. His heart clenched in his chest as her eyes light up at the sight.

"What is this place?" She asked her eyes never leaving the river.

Klaus swallowed as he turned his head. "It's the water of the dead." He answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Then why does it seem to have life to it?" She asked, as the water moved quietly over small rocks at the bottom.

He couldn't help the smile on his face at the simple question. "Because it gives life to the dead, Caroline." He answered, simply.

Caroline tilted her head. "How can it give life when everyone in the underworld is dead?" She asked, softly.

Klaus extended his arm, and waited until they had made it to the top of the arch. "Just because people are dead to the world above, does not mean they are dead here." He answered, watching her prop her arms on the wooden railings. "Were you not the one who argued about trees having life as well?" He asked, quirking a brow.

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "I meant the people, Klaus. I know the ones here are dead, so the trees should not have any effect at all on them, but in the case of you and me, it's different." She explained, with a smile.

Klaus shook his head. "I just told you, Caroline. The souls, who end up here, are no longer dead. They live and breathe just the same as you and I. Trees have the same effect as the world above, so does the water." He explained, calmly.

Caroline thought about his answer. "It really is another world down here isn't it?" She asked, studying the water.

He nodded. "I tried to tell the others, that even though it appears dark, there is life here, but they do not seem to understand." He muttered, slight anger reaching his words.

She moved her eyes to study him, and smiled. "I can see why they paint you as a dark cold hearted monster." She replied, softly. "You live down where no light shines through, and it appears cold and un-wanting, but it's all a façade isn't it?" She asked, tenderly.

Klaus' jaw tensed. "I wouldn't make assumptions if I were you." He whispered, tensely.

She shook her head. "Why do you constantly put up a shell for the others to see?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Klaus' eyes flashed. "I do believe it is none of your business." He whispered, but his voice wasn't harsh.

Caroline sighed, as she turned to watch the water peacefully travel downward over rocks, causing a serene sound. She knew was walking on dangerous ground with him, but how was she to get to know him, if he continued to put up walls?

"Besides humans are not the only ones who end up here." He added, lifting his eyes to the horizon, his voice turning dark, with a grim expression on his face.

She lifted her head to look at him, and couldn't resist the urge to touch his arm. He looked down at her, and captured her eyes.

"Your beloved trees, plants, and animals, end up down here as well." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline studied his azure eyes, and couldn't help the feeling that he was leaving out something.

"Where do they go?" She asked in a whisper, her body reacting to the stare of his eyes.

Klaus turned his body to face her, and she copied the act. Reaching up, he caressed her face.

Caroline felt a jolt surge through her body at the touch. It was warm, not the expected cold she imagined. She felt her face tilt into his palm. Her eyes never faltered from his.

With a sigh, Klaus leaned forward. Caroline watched with eager expectation as his lips came closer to hers. Her lips parted and waited for his lips to touch hers.

Her mind screamed at her to pull back, but her body and heart told her to allow it to happen. She had to know.

Suddenly Klaus pulled back, and dropped his hand from her face. He swallowed hard, and cleared his throat. That was too close for him. He almost gave in. So much did he want to feel her lips under his, and the pleasurable sounds he could arose from her.

Caroline's eyes widened only a fraction, and she couldn't help but feel regret and rejection at his move.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Klaus frowned, and his brow furrowed at the pain evident in her eyes. With a shake of his head, he whispered, "No."

"Then why did you pull back?" She asked, looking down at her hands.

Klaus couldn't resist. With swiftness, he raised his right hand, and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Because you are not ready, love." He answered, with a whisper.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm leaving the decision of the next step up to you." He continued, though the desire running through his veins was arguing against it. "I don't want to kiss you when you are at war with yourself, Caroline." He added softly, stroking her chin with his chin.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest.

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline, can you look at me and tell me that your mind and your heart agree with letting me in?" He whispered, and she recognized the pain in his voice.

Oh, how she wanted to disagree with him, but he was right. She couldn't say it. Though her heart was yearning for him, which she didn't fully understand it; her mind was saying the opposite.

Closing her eyes, she gave him her answer.

Klaus smiled wanly, and dropped his hand. "I think we should continue." He whispered, walking past her, down the bridge.

Caroline opened her eyes, and felt tears filling her eyes. He was changing. He was giving her a choice. How could she resist him?

He was steadily proving her mind wrong. He wasn't a cold hearted monster. Or was he just saying the words so she would let her guard down? Her mind ran with the latter, but her heart didn't.

"Do you mean it?" She called out, as he reached the bottom.

He stopped and slowly turned around. "I would never lie to you, Caroline." He whispered, but she heard him anyway.

Caroline smiled, and let her heart guide her. With grace, she reached the bottom of the bridge, and stood in front of him.

Raising her right arm, she placed her hand over his chest. Klaus felt his heart beat in his chest faster, at her touch. His eyes searched hers, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"This is why I said you are not a monster, not anymore, not to me." She whispered, with a slight smile.

He inhaled deeply. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Goddess." He whispered back.

She lowered her head for a second before raising it again. "You took me from my home and my mother, Klaus, but despite that, I find myself seeing you as a lonely man searching for more than this dismal realm, which needs a little light." She began, peering into his blue eyes.

Klaus' eyes flashed pain, but Caroline didn't waver. "I told you that I wish to see your kindness more often; does this tour you are giving me show that kindness?" She asked, tilting her head.

Klaus clenched his jaw and blinked his gaze away. "My brother has made an influence on you." He whispered, turning his gaze back to her. "What did he do? Promise to return you to the world above if you change me!" He growled out, tears brimming in his eyes.

She shook her head. "He didn't promise me anything, Klaus, and these are my beliefs, my words." She stated, dropping her hand.

Klaus scoffed, and stepped away from her. "My brother has always had a way with words. He can influence the darkest of souls with just three words." He replied, with a scoff. "No doubt he used the same tactic on you." He stated, with a sneer.

Caroline's eyes flashed. "He only told me that he loves you, and he believes as I do, that you can be saved." She stated, crossing her arms.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm a lost cause, Caroline." He stated, glaring at her.

Caroline shook her head in return. "No, Klaus, you just think you are." She returned, stepping closer to him.

He tilted his head to the side. "If I recall correctly, you said that I couldn't be when I brought you down here." He replied, placing his right hand on his chin.

"That's because you stole me, what else was I going to say?!" She shouted, throwing her arms out. "Was I going to welcome my kidnapper with open arms on the first day?!" She continued, her eyes flashing.

Klaus shook his head. "How can a person who was so angry and full of hatred for me suddenly give me a chance?" He stated, through clench teeth. "Especially after talking with my brother?!" He shouted in her face, bringing his arm up and then down.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Klaus! I'm having trouble digesting that myself!" She shouted back, leaning forward. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you will always be a monster!" She shouted, before walking past him.

Klaus growled, and grasped her upper arm, and turned her to him. "Don't you turn your back on me!" He shouted in her face.

"I should have turned my back on you from day one!" She shouted back in his face.

Klaus lifted his head higher, and realized how close she was.

Caroline felt the tension running through her body. She couldn't deny, even her mind couldn't deny it.

_Seize the opportunity. _Her mind and heart spoke.

Searching his eyes, she seized the opportunity. Turning her body completely to line it with his, she reached up, with her right hand, and brought his head to hers.

With the tension building like a fire, their lips met for the first time.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I know, I know, cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good place to stop. lol I hope you approve!**

**I was a little nervous about this chapter, so again be kind in your reviews.**

**If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all! (More Thumper creeping in! lol)**

**Next Chapter: Tour Part Two**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Tour Part Two: Interruption

**Sorry for the late update. I lost inspiration for this story for a time. I apologize immensely. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys mean so much to me!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Shocked. Yes, that was a great word.

Rushed. Maybe so.

Klaus didn't know what to make of the feel of the Goddess's lips on his.

Lifting his left hand, he gently caressed her face, as his lips caressed hers.

It wasn't a deep kiss. On the contrary, it was a soft, yet passionate kiss.

Slowly, Carline pulled back, and her eyes slowly opened to see Klaus' eyes still closed. She couldn't believe what she had done, and yet it felt right. Shivers had run down her spine at the contact, and she felt…at home. How could she? This wasn't her home. Or was it? She bit her tongue at the thought.

She watched as Klaus' eyes opened, and she watched as fire flashed in his eyes, but dwindles to a simmer.

His hand, still on her face, stroked it softly. No words needed to be spoken, but they could feel the air around them change, just from a simple kiss.

They searched each other's eyes, and found the answer's they both yearned for. They knew everything was changing between them, all because Caroline had taken a step forward. She had listened to her heart, and found it falling hopelessly in love with the despised god of Mystic Falls.

What scared her more was not that it was wrong. It was she didn't care.

No, she didn't care. It might have been rushed, but she took a chance, and gave in to what her heart was yearning for. In just a short time, she saw what most never dared to look for. She saw him, the man, not the god, the man who was lonely and was yearning for someone to see him, someone to take away his loneliness.

Others might have called her stupid for giving in and for rushing into this after he had kidnapped her, but was she just as stupid if she had not. She saw Klaus for the man he could be, if given the chance, and didn't she say she was going to give him a chance? She did. Wouldn't she be labeled a hypocrite if she didn't do what she said she would? She would. So, she did what she thought was time for. She listened to her heart, and was rewarded with a feeling she never experienced before.

It wasn't desire. It wasn't lust. It was something entirely different. She felt whole. Like a piece of her had been missing from her, her whole life, and she had found it. In the form of Niklaus Mikaelson, the most feared god of Mystic Falls. And she didn't care what others thought. She saw a perfect chance, and she took it. She didn't regret it, but…

Would he?

Biting her lip, Caroline looked down at his chest, where she had moved her right hand, trying to avoid his eyes.

Klaus lowered his head, trying to see if regret displayed on her face.

"Caroline." He whispered, after a moment.

She felt her heart warm at the sound of her name on his lips.

She lifted her eyes to his, and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked in a soft tone.

He sighed, as he pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. "What are you doing to me?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"I could ask you the same." She answered, with a smile.

He smiled in return, and was about to either recommend they continue their tour or kiss her again; he wasn't entirely sure which one he should do, when he heard his name being called from behind them.

He sighed as he stepped back, away from the temptation of gathering her in his arms once more.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the man coming closer. He was tempted to step in front of Caroline. He didn't want this man, who apparently had a thing for blondes, trying to take her away from him.

"What is it, Stefan?" He asked when the man came closer to them.

Caroline moved her eyes over the man. He was masculine built with enlarged biceps and was very pleasing to the eyes. He looked as if he was made for working with his hands, for his hands were very masculine and had calluses on almost every finger. He had sandy blonde hair, and piercing green eyes. The only downside was a limp he suffered from on his left side, which seemed to affect his left arm as well, for it was slightly bent, permanently, from his elbow down. Her eyes widened as she noticed his face had slight scars on his left side as well, from a burn, it appeared.

He noticed her studying him, and he smiled slightly.

"I take it this is…" He trailed off, pointing with his right hand.

Klaus nodded. "Caroline, this is Stefan Salvatore, God of Fire and Metals." He introduced, tensely.

Caroline smiled and bowed her head. "Pleasure." She returned, politely.

Klaus bit down a surge of jealously, and focused on Stefan.

"What brings you down to the underworld, mate?" He asked, noticing some of the jealousy escaped in his tone.

Stefan smirked at the tone. "I came to deliver those harnesses you requested, and to ask for your assistance, since the wolves only listen to you, they won't let me anywhere near them to put them on." He stated, taking in how Klaus moved in front of Caroline, and how she seemed to relax at the movement.

Maybe the prophesy was true. Stefan never put much stock in prophesies, not after his little debacle with the fates, which only few knew about, and he liked to keep it that way.

Klaus nodded, and held up his left hand. "I'll be right there, Stefan, after I see the Goddess back." He stated with slight annoyance and finality.

Stefan nodded, and gave a small bow to Caroline. "It was nice to meet you, Goddess." He replied, kindly with a hint of formality.

Caroline smiled, and nodded towards him. "Likewise." She returned.

Stefan smiled, and nodded once more to Klaus, before turning around, leaving them in silence.

Klaus let out a small growl, and turned to Caroline, who was looking at him curiously. "What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Caroline slowly shook her head, and lowered her eyes. "Nothing." She whispered, moving past him, towards the bridge.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and reached out, gently grabbing her right arm. "Caroline" He said, with slight frustration.

Caroline glanced at where his hand rested on her arm, and couldn't help but feel the charge emanating from his fingers through her skin into her soul.

Klaus followed her gaze and slowly dropped his hand from her arm, and felt the rejection he thought would occur. The kiss meant nothing. He concluded in his thoughts. He sighed and then started to move past her up the bridge.

"Do you regret me kissing you?" She asked, in a slight weak voice.

Klaus froze. Slowly he turned around, and saw the pain on her face as he heard in her voice. He watched as her eyes radiated fear, not from him personally, but from what his next move could possibly be.

His silence seemed to answer her question as she gave a slow nod, and started up the bridge, only to have him stop her, by standing in front of her, blocking her walkway. She kept her eyes downcast as he studied her.

Tilting his head, he lifted his right hand, and slowly lifted her face to his. With the same tenderness she showed him, he kissed her. He opened his mouth only slightly, and slowly pulled back. He had never been so tender with a woman, but she demanded it.

He watched as her eyes opened, and the rejection he had once seen in them, was gone. Instead, her eyes filled joy.

"Thank you." She whispered, stepping back from him.

Klaus dropped his hands, and shrugged. "For what?" He asked, watching her.

She smiled and reached forward to grasp his left hand with her right. "For showing me, you." She answered, squeezing his hand gently.

Klaus had no answer to that. He swallowed and gave a curt nod. "We better return to the palace." He whispered in a strangled tone.

Caroline nodded, as he led the way back to the palace. As they entered, the palace Caroline realized a weight had left her body as he walked her back to the room.

She sighed as they stopped outside of her door. He turned to her, and raised a brow. "What's the matter, Goddess?" He asked, with a smirk.

She glanced at him, and lowered her head. "Would you mind if I looked around the palace? If I promise not to leave it?" She asked, holding up her hands.

Klaus frowned, and turned his head to the side. "I suppose, as long as you don't wander in places you shouldn't." He remarked, turning on his heel to leave her.

"How would I know if I shouldn't enter places?" She shouted to his retreating back.

He stopped and turned his head to look at her. "You'll know." He stated, simply before he disappeared down the hall.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll know." She stated, narrowing her eyes. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" She asked, as she moved down the hall.

**~X~**

Darkness seemed to encompass the land. Where the light once shown, darkness now dwelt. It seemed hopeless that the light should return to finish what light started.

The flowers withered on the ground as the darkness surrounded them with no air or light to reach them.

People began to notice the trees calling out into nothing, begging for the return of the light. They began to wonder where the light had gone, for the darkness began to chase every person in the quaint little one pony town, until they had no choice but to succumb to it.

Those who survived hoped the darkness would be abated, and the light would return.

Liz watched as people began to be driven mad as the darkness surrounded them. She could fight the darkness, but her daughter was the one who could control it.

Her daughter was the light. Her daughter was the one who could defeat the darkness. Tears fell from Liz's eyes, causing rain to pour from the heavens, as she thought of her daughter, trapped for all eternity with the darkness of the underworld.

This darkness was different than the darkness her daughter was now facing. This darkness was ruthless, and carried no hope for salvation.

How could she defeat such a terrible manifestation of the loss of light? She couldn't do it alone, but she had to.

Until her daughter returned, she had no choice, but to fight the darkness, which was destroying the very essence of the world.

But how could she? Liz fell to her knees in the meadow, her daughter's meadow, and cried as the rain fell down, harder than ever before.

"Nothing will stop the darkness." A voice penetrated through.

Liz lifted her head, and found Esther, the Queen of the Gods, standing before her. "Only love will stop it." Esther replied, kneeling before Liz.

Liz looked around. "How can love stop such a formidable enemy?" She asked, through her tears.

Esther's kind face turned to smile. "Of all the magic in this ever changing world, the only magic powerful enough to defeat the darkest of the dark is love." She explained with a touch of her hand on Liz's. "You must not lose hope. The answer will come." She added, with smile.

Liz nodded, and bowed her head, as Esther disappeared once more.

Love will defeat the darkness. Love from light will defeat it. That was her only hope.

**~X~**

Caroline found her way around the palace and sighed as she turned down a wrong hallway.

"I swear. It's like the palace has a mind of its own." She exclaimed as she threw her arms out. She turned around, only to find herself looking at the same hall she was trying to get out of.

"Seriously?!" She shouted, her face contorting in irritation. "There is nothing down here." She stated, looking up at whomever or whatever was making the hall move.

She sighed as felt a chill run through her and moved a tapestry hanging on the end wall, revealing a doorway.

She tilted her head, and stepped toward the tapestry, and moved it to the side. "What do you want me to see down here?" She called out, and then wondered why she was talking to thin air.

She sighed as she entered the through the doorway, watching as the light began to fill the room. She gasped as she took in the sight before her.

It was an art room.

Artwork from what appeared to be hundreds of years filled each wall. She moved around the room, careful not to touch any of the pieces, but finding each one more breathtaking than the last. She couldn't believe these were hiding in here, away from everything and everyone.

They needed to be shared and displayed, not locked up in a dark castle. If they were to be displayed, perhaps the light emanating from them would fill the dark palace.

Caroline smiled at the thought, and covered her mouth as she took in the painting before her.

It wasn't a landscape, like the other ones, this one featured a meadow with a young blonde haired woman in the center, with her arms outstretched, beckoning to whoever was watching to come closer.

Her eyes widened as she realized the person in the painting was her. She stepped closer, and took in every detail. The light in the painting seemed to be the brightest of all, not because she was featured or her meadow, but the way it was painted.

Her eyes traced every line, every detail, and she realized this painting was not painted as an obsession, but as a gesture of love.

She smiled to herself at the thought of the painter falling for a simple goddess like her, a woman who was chosen for her duty, because of her light. Now the light seemed to be shared with a simple painting.

She couldn't help but feel the warm glow emanating from the simple picture. She wondered why he painted such a piece. This was not painted by a man who commanded fear and respect, who ruled the underworld. This was painted by a man desperately trying to capture and understand the light she carried.

She should have been appalled that he would do such a thing, but not now. Not when she realized, she was falling in love with him, and she was still getting to know him. She was flattered, and the painting proved her assumption and knowledge. He could be saved. He just needed the light to save him.

She stood there for what seemed like hours just drinking in the painting, when she heard a throat clear behind her.

She whirled around, and her right hand went flying to her throat. Her eyes widened as she studied, quickly, the man standing in front of her. She took a step back, at the look on his face.

"How did you find this room?" Klaus asked in a controlled voice.

Caroline shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I was just looking around, and it found me." She answered, looking around.

Klaus' eyes widened. "It found you?" He asked, moving his eyes away from her.

Caroline nodded. "Now, I know it sounds crazy, but I swear that's what happened." She stated the fear from earlier leaving her.

Klaus smirked and shook his head. "I don't believe this." He muttered, lowering his head.

Caroline frowned and crossed her arms. "Look, I don't expect you to believe me, but that's what happened." She repeated, getting frustrated at his apparent amusement.

Klaus felt a laugh bubbling in his chest, and he finally shook his head as he let it out.

Which only made Caroline even more upset. "That's not funny." She stated, looking at him up and down.

Klaus nodded, and lifted his right hand. "I know." He replied, in another laugh.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Granted this was the first time she had ever heard him laugh, but still to laugh at her. "Then stop laughing." She scolded, wanting to stomp her foot, but fought the urge.

Klaus nodded, and covered his mouth with his right hand. He struggled to find composure, but failed once more. "I'm sorry, Caroline, but this room was created for my personal art room, and to keep unwanted visitors out, but apparently it wanted to share its treasure with you." He stated, after he finally stopped laughing.

Caroline dropped her arms, and then let a smile form on her lips. "So I take it the room likes me." She stated, looking around her.

Klaus smiled and nodded. "Apparently, or else it wouldn't have let you in." He replied, with another chuckle.

"But if the room let me in, why did you get so cold when you found me?" She asked, folding her arms once more.

Klaus sighed, and turned to the painting to the right of him. It was a mountain scene with snow covering the tops of the mountains, and a single snowflake falling down in front of the mountains.

"Few people have ever seen my artwork, and those who have always shun it." He whispered, studying the painting.

Caroline read between the lines. "And you thought I would shun them." She concluded, stepping beside him.

Klaus didn't move, but Caroline took that as her answer.

"Well, I'm here to say, these are beautiful, Klaus." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus swallowed and turned his head, noticing she was studying the painting with the brightest smile on her face.

He had wanted to show her his paintings, ever since she kissed him, but he was afraid she would reject them. Now she had displaced his fears, and accepted them. She would never stop surprising him.

"Thank you." He whispered, as emotion began welling up inside him.

Her eyes widened. "Well, I never thought I would live to see the day when Klaus Mikaelson would say thank you." She stated with a small laugh.

Klaus smiled, and shook his head.

Caroline smiled, and touched his arm lightly. "By the way," She whispered, coming closer to his ear. "You're welcome." She whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek, before she moved to leave, leaving him there speechless.

She paused at the door, and watched as he took a deep breathe. She smiled as he turned his head to look at her, and she watched as he smiled back.

As she returned to her room, she thought how she was right, and when she closed the door, her answer became more evident.

On the far wall, hanging carefully, was the painting of her in the meadow.

* * *

**What did you think? I ask again that the reviews be nice, NO HARSH COMMENTS! It hurts a writers feelings, and gets them to give up on stories. :)**

**I know it may seem that they are moving kinda fast, but this is the beginning stage of their relationship. They still have ways to go yet.**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Homesick

**Hello my lovely readers! I want to apologize for the delay in this update. I've been pretty busy of late, not to mention dealing with a family crisis, but anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! YOU GUYS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Two Days Later~**

Caroline had gone to bed a few hours ago, but her heart was so heavy she didn't think she could survive.

She missed her mom, her flowers, and her life. Her thoughts from two days ago came into her mind, and she cried as she realized they were becoming true. She was beginning to think of the underworld as home. How could she? Maybe the voices were right. Maybe she had betrayed her flowers.

Maybe she had.

How could she fall in love with the Lord of the Underworld in such a short time? She turned into her pillow, and grasped it tightly. She knew how, but she still couldn't believe it. She had allowed herself to see his human side, and, in doing so, opened herself up to slowly accepting his dark side. She looked up to her left and focused on the painting. A simple gesture, that meant so much.

Why was he doing these things? She didn't know. Perhaps he was lonely, and needed a friend and some companionship. Maybe that was it.

Still, the pain in her heart was not as wide as it was when she first arrived, and that made it hurt worse. She was betraying her flowers. How could she do such a thing? The only thing she had left was her hope that Klaus would let her leave to tend to her spring. She was their light. They needed her. Surely Klaus would not keep her there with his kindness breaking through. Surely he would allow her to travel back, and allow her to tend to her duty. He could even bring her back, if he wished to, once she was…

What was she thinking? Was she seriously considering returning down here? She sniffed as she buried her face in the pillow. Yes, she was.

Her cries became muffled as her face buried completely into the pillow. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, and she jumped only slightly as she lifted her head.

Her red, puffy eyes blinked a few more times as she gazed on the man standing next to her bed, wearing his usual silk pants, but no shirt.

Klaus had heard her cries from down the hall, and, though he tried to ignore them, he couldn't. He felt a pull towards her cries, and he knew she needed something, or someone.

When she had turned her head to look at him, he felt his heart break at the sight of her in so much pain.

He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, and slowly sat down beside her, with his body facing her as he brought his left leg to rest on the bed. She slowly turned over to her left to face him, but kept her eyes downcast. He reached forward and lightly brushed his fingers over her cheek, catching the stray tears falling steadily down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes at the touch of his fingers, and she felt the pain once again. This was the reason why she was crying. She was falling in love with this man, and she couldn't stop herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling his hand back to rest on his left knee with his other hand.

Caroline sniffed, and moved her right hand up to her face to wipe her eyes. "I'm just a little homesick." She whispered, bringing her hand down to rest her head on it.

Klaus closed his eyes and lowered his head. He should have known. "I see." He whispered, trying to bite back the hurt, but Caroline heard anyway.

Sitting up quickly, she placed her right hand on top of his left, causing him to look up. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not really understanding why she was apologizing.

Klaus' eyes widened at her words, but he kept his mouth closed.

Caroline wanly smiled as she lowered her gaze to her hand resting on his. "I just miss my mother and my flowers." She added, tears filling her eyes once more.

Klaus felt his heart constrict in his chest. Guilt over keeping her away from her home began to eat at his heart and soul. How could he keep her?

Slowly she lifted her gaze once more to his face, and saw the pain on his face. "I'm not saying that I hate it here." She began, trying to erase the pain on his face. "I just miss the light." She whispered, lowering her eyes once more.

Klaus clenched his jaw, and slowly nodded. "I understand." He whispered, through clenched teeth.

Caroline smiled to herself. "I don't think you do." She whispered, turning her head, away from him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?" He demanded, causing her to turn her head once more to look at him. Her eyes widening as his tone became dark and lonely. "Do you know what it's like to only be allowed to go above only three times every year, to see the light, to yearn for it, and then to come down to this darkness?!" He shouted, standing up, and walked to the door.

Caroline shook her head as she threw the covers off of her, and stood up. Practically running to him, she touched his right arm with her left hand, and stopped him.

"How long?" She asked, watching as he turned around to face her. Her blue-green eyes searched his deep azure eyes.

Klaus lifted his head in a slight cocky way, but mainly in defiance. His eyes asked the question, though his mouth remained closed.

Caroline sighed. "How long have you been watching the light?" She asked in a low voice, her hand remaining on his arm.

Klaus jutted his jaw forward, and closed his eyes. "Ever since you were transformed into a Goddess." He answered, slowly opening his eyes.

Caroline's eyes widened, and her mouth opened. "Five years." She whispered, dropping her hand from his arm. "You have been watching me for five years." She added, meaning to be a question.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, and moved his eyes above, avoiding her gaze.

Caroline didn't know if she should be freaked out or flattered. No one ever took an interest in her that long, even if it was the Lord of the Underworld who was doing it. A part, a major part, of her thought it was sweet.

A small smile crept on her face, and slowly she lifted her left hand and placed it on the right side of his face, causing him to glance back down at her.

"Why?" She asked, in a low whisper, searching his eyes.

Klaus sighed, as he took in her light shining through her eyes, radiating from her soul. Should he tell her? He wondered, as his eyes held hers. He shouldn't feel this way about anyone, but he did. He cared for her. He understood that now. He had been falling in love with the Goddess of Spring from the first time he laid eyes on her.

He really didn't have to tell her. She could see it. He could tell, as her eyes widened and the light shone brighter than he had ever seen.

Caroline felt such warmth fill her soul as she read the answer in his eyes. The ache she had felt earlier dissipated when she realized the truth. What she had wished for in her life, a man to love her, to care for her, had come true. It just came from a man who was the most feared and despised.

Did she care about that? At first, maybe, she did, but now…no.

No, she didn't care. He had shown her kindness, and she had begun to fall in love. Or was she already in love with him? She smiled as she thought of the answer. She wasn't completely, but she was beginning to.

Closing the distance between them, Caroline placed her lips on his in a gentle kiss. She pulled back and stared in his eyes. She blushed at the intensity of the stare, but she didn't move back.

Klaus didn't know what to think. His feelings seemed to overwrite his darkness. With slowness, he raised his right hand and the stroked her face with the back of his knuckles. Caroline leaned into his touch slightly. Her right hand moved to his chest, and her left lifted to grasp his right hand.

She smiled lightly, as she squeezed his hand. "I never got to thank you for the painting." She whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Klaus sighed. He inhaled sharply, as he stepped back, but not too far. "You seemed quite taken with it." He whispered, with emotion catching in his voice.

She smiled and gave a small nod, as she glanced at the painting briefly. "It's very beautiful." She whispered, looking back at him.

Klaus inhaled slowly, but didn't say a word as her eyes captivated his. "Not as beautiful as the woman I captured in it." He whispered, in a low voice.

Caroline blushed, and her smile lit up the room, causing Klaus to smile in return.

She tilted her head, as she searched his eyes. "You don't have to flatter me, Klaus." She said in a low tone.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I told you before, Caroline, I only speak the truth." He returned firmly.

Caroline nodded. "I know." She whispered, her smile waning. "I'm just not used to hearing such things." She added, lowly.

Klaus frowned. "A woman as beautiful and warm as you should be." He stated, in a firm tone.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Klaus nodded. "I do." He answered, in a finality tone.

She smiled and leaned forward. Still holding his hand in her left, she wrapped her other arm around his waist, and laid her head on his chest.

"You can be so charming when you want to be." She whispered, nuzzling his chest with the side of her face.

Klaus closed his eyes slowly as his free hand caressed her back. Yes, he could be charming, but only to her. She was changing him, and he decided, he wanted to change, for her. Only for her.

They stood there for a little longer, until Klaus felt her slowly go limp in his arms. With a small smile, he lifted her in his arms, releasing her left hand, and carried her to the bed. Gently laying her down and covering her up, he watched as she turned to her left side, and nuzzled her face deeper into the pillow underneath her.

She was so beautiful and peaceful. Even in her sleep, her light shone in the darkness. Klaus smiled, as he pushed her blonde hair, which had fallen, from her face. Fighting his better judgment, he leaned down, and placed his lips on her right temple with a feather light kiss. Straightening he gazed at her sleeping form one last time before turning on his heel.

"Klaus."

He stopped, thinking he misheard. Turning his head, he looked down and found her opening her sleeping eyes.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." She pleaded in a sleepy tone, but still held a cry.

Klaus swallowed as he nodded, and moved to the other side of the bed. As he crawled under the covers, he watched as she turned over to face him, and once he got settled, her next words froze him entirely.

"Hold me."

He looked down into her eyes, and gave a slow nod as he opened his left arm wanting her to come the rest of the way, giving her the choice.

Caroline wasn't sure why she had requested this, but she knew she wanted to be held, and who better than the man who made her feel safe in his arms.

She smiled as she snuggled into his embrace, and softly laid her head on his bare chest. His presence enveloped her as it usually did, and for the first night since she was kidnapped she slept peacefully, in the arms of her captor.

**~X~**

"Will you hurry up?" The third man asked nervously, as he looked around.

The first man lifted his head and growled. "If you are in such a hurry, perhaps you could help, Alaric." He stated, in aggravation.

Alaric shook his head. "And risk the wrath of Klaus?" He asked, looking around him. "No way." He stated, nervously.

The second man rolled his eyes. "How did we even get stuck with him?" He asked, moving his hands over his project.

Alaric narrowed his eyes. "I was put here as a punishment, just like you two." He stated, with vain remembrance.

The first man smirked. "Yes, for loving a little nymph, how did that work out for you?" He asked, sneering.

Alaric growled as he lunged at the first man. "You'll pay for that, Alexander!" He shouted, wrapping his hands around his throat.

The second man ripped them apart. "Will you two behave?!" He shouted, finally separating them. "Do you wish for them to wake up before we are finished?" He asked, staring at them both.

Alexander and Alaric glared at each other, and shook their heads. "No, Connor, we don't." Alaric stated, glancing at the man.

Connor shook his head, and motioned to the chains. He smiled as the chains loosened slightly. "There, now we can return to the fields." He stated with pride, but glared at the other two. "Unless you would rather they wake up and find you both." He added, watching their eyes grew wider. "I didn't think so." He stated, turning towards the entrance to their home.

The Despair Fields.

**~X~**

Caroline moaned lightly as she began to stir from her rest. She felt something move on her side, and felt her pillow lift up then down. Sluggishly she opened her eyes, and found her left arm draped across a bare abdomen, and her head was resting on the bare chest. Slowly she lifted her head, and smiled at the peaceful expression of a sleeping Klaus.

She moved her eyes down, and smiled as she took in his well-muscled abs. He was strikingly handsome. With well-formed abs, slim stomach, broad hips, and his arms with rippling biceps. His face was a wonderful addition, a strong jaw, a cleft chin, broad forehead, which could crease when he was angry or surprised. His narrow nose gave a dignified look, especially when his lifted his head in a defiant manner. His narrow wide eyes were one of the best features. They held the deepest secrets of the darkest god, as well as so much anger and pain, and yet they held such softness when they gazed at her.

Her eyes moved to his lips, and smiled as she took in his thick, voluptuous, rose colored lips. She bit her bottom lip as she remembered the softness of them. Lifting her left hand and lightly touched his lips, she traced them, careful not to wake him. She smiled as she moved to the side of his mouth, where his hidden dimples rested. She had only caught a glimpse of them a few times, and it was enough to make her insides melt. Another great attribute to his face was his scruffy beard. She smiled as she remembered how it felt against her face as his lips caressed hers.

Her fingers continued to trace his stubble, unaware that his eyes had opened from the first time she touched his lips with her fingers.

His eyes traced her face as her eyes seemed locked on the movements of her fingers. Her blonde hair had fallen into waves to the right side of her face, and cascaded down her shoulders. The spaghetti strap of her nightgown was lose, and Klaus watched as it slowly slide down her right shoulder. He averted his eyes, and focused on her face.

Her blue eyes had a bright light shining through them, and were focused on her fingers tracing his beard. He wanted to smile at her fascination, but he thought it would scare her.

Slowly her eyes moved up to his and her fingers stilled their movements, as her eyes held his.

He lifted his right hand and tenderly touched her face, moving behind her head, gently pulling her blonde hair from the right side of her face to the back of her head.

She smiled lightly as she felt her head dropping down, closer to his face. She tilted her head, slightly to the left and placed her lips on his.

She realized then, when their lips met, that the voice of reason in her head had all but gone. She no longer heard that voice telling her this was wrong. All she heard was her heart telling her this was right, so right.

She felt her mouth open as slowly his tongue made its way into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed hers. Her right hand stayed on his face, and tried to weave through his sandy hair, but it couldn't go far.

Her mouth opened wider, as his tongue went deeper, and her tongue entered his mouth. She wanted to smile when she heard him groan.

Gently he rolled them over, and she couldn't complain, as their lips never separated, allowing her right hand to weave through his hair, and her left caressed his bare back.

Gradually he pulled back, when they needed some air, he watched as her eyes opened, and the light shown brighter than he had ever seen.

He sighed, and wanted to say the words he had just discovered, but couldn't. He smiled as she smiled brightly at him, and he got up the nerve.

"I'm falling in love with you, Caroline." He whispered, not really knowing how she was going to react.

Caroline seemed to stop breathing. This is not what she expected when she woke up this morning, in his arms. Should she say the words back? She wanted too, but what would happen? Would saying the words be the final step in her betrayal? Would her love be the final push for her to be his for all eternity? She still had her duties. Would the Bennetts name another Goddess of Spring because of her love for the Lord of the Underworld? Should she risk it?

Klaus watched as her face, which once shined so brightly after he kissed her, dimmed in conflict. He felt a pain in his heart at his stupidity for saying words he never should have said.

Caroline watched as his eyes clouded over, and she realized she had to react or he might close himself off once again, and she might never bring him back.

Taking a deep breathe, she took her chance, hoping and praying the flowers and her mother would forgive her.

"I'm falling too, Klaus." She whispered her eyes capturing his, and holding them.

Klaus felt his pain ease at her words. His eyes searched hers, and the words sank into his soul.

She smiled as she saw his eyes filled with affection and softness as before. Pulling his head down, gently, but firmly, she captured his lips with hers.

She had taken the final step onto the long road of betrayal, but somehow she knew it felt right.

It had to be.

**~Bennett House~**

The three Bennetts smiled as they watched the admission.

"She has nearly succeeded." Ayanna stated, clasping her hands in front of her.

Emily smiled. "Now we must wait until she has finished." She remarked, glancing at the others.

Sheila nodded. "But will she finish in time?" She asked, looking at Ayanna. "He is falling, but with each passing day the darkness grows, and Elizabeth can't hold it much longer." She replied glancing at the orb as it changed from the two almost lovers, as they pulled apart, and just gazed at each other.

Ayanna nodded. "This is true, but something will happen, which will cause this love to be secured, and Caroline will no longer feel the pain." She said, stepping closer to the orb.

Emily tilted her head. "What pain?" She asked, turning her gaze to the orb.

Sheila narrowed her eyes. "What will happen?" She asked at the same time, also looking at the orb.

They stood in silence as they watched Klaus stand up with Caroline, and softly kiss her lips, before leaving the room.

Sheila smiled at the gesture, but her eyes widened as the image changed.

"Caroline's pain is her feeling that she is betraying her flowers and her mother, but this is false." Ayanna stated, staring at the image. "Her love for Niklaus is what will save them. It is not betrayal. On the contrary, it is truth." She added, turning to the others. "She will come to realize this when her love is complete." She finished, with a smile.

"How will it be complete?" Emily asked, watching Ayanna smile brightly.

"When she realizes that Niklaus is the one for her, her soul mate." Ayanna answered, gladly. "And that will happen when she returns to her mother." She added with a smile.

Emily and Sheila's eyes widened at her words.

"How can it be complete?" Sheila asked, breathlessly.

Ayanna smiled as looked at the orb with a scene of Klaus painting an image of Caroline. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She whispered.

Sheila smiled and nodded. "That it does." She paused glancing at Emily. "That it does." They replied together.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Remember NO HARSH COMMENTS! PLEASE!**

**I know that this romance may seem rushed, but if you read mythology, you would know that romances are sometimes rushed. I hope you approve with the way this is heading. They still have a ways to go and many trials up ahead.**

**Oh, this will not be the only update this weekend! I'm working on the next chapter right now, and should have it up later today or tomorrow!**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Tension

**Sorry for the wait, but this week was a bit hectic for me. I hope you enjoy this.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline finished dressing, and realized a smile had not left her face. She wondered as she brushed her long hair, why she was so happy. Yes, she was falling in love with Klaus. That may have been it, but…Oh, who was she kidding, that was the reason.

She lowered her head, and smiled brightly.

"I love him." She whispered, smiling. She let out a giggle, and lifted her head. She twirled around her room. She was so happy. Her world just seemed brighter just by saying the words aloud.

Her brightness dimmed as the small pain once again entered her heart. She still missed her mother. She sighed, as she closed her eyes. If only she could send her mother a message, letting her know that she was alright. Maybe Klaus would allow that. She sighed as she thought of Klaus agreeing to it. He probably wouldn't, but then again…

He had told her he was falling for her. Maybe he has changed enough. She smiled as she walked to her door, and opened it.

Gingerly she walked down the marble hallway, towards his room. Stopping outside his door, she lifted her hand and knocked.

When she didn't hear anything on the other side, she opened the door, and found it empty. With a sigh, she closed the door, and continued to head down the hall.

She smiled as she looked around, at the place she now considered a second home. It was strange. Two weeks ago, she would have been repulsed by the thought, but now, she was seeing it in a whole other light. It was peaceful and serene. It still carried a hint of darkness in throughout the palace, but she could sense there was a light emanating through every corridor and room.

She paused, as she reached the end of the winding hallway, where two large Cyprus doors with golden handles and an engraving of a willow tree carved in the center, stood. She smiled as she tilted her head, and gently pushed them open.

Stepping out onto the balcony, her eyes traced the scene below. The light, for which she had seen from a distance in her room, was now in front of her. A brilliant light filled the ground below, as if the sun itself was resting in underworld, giving its light. Trees were carefully placed in different areas. Flowers blossomed on the ground, and she could see and hear birds flutter and sing.

Both of her hands covered her mouth as she gasped at the sight. It was beautiful, breathtaking. It was everything.

She dropped her hands on the stone railing in front of her, and drank in the sight.

"I see you have found my little garden."

Caroline smiled at the accent, and turned around. She looked at him with bright eyes, and studied his physique. Dressed in dark jeans with a grey Henley, and a black sailor jacket, he was the picture of sexiness and danger.

She nodded, and tilted her head. "Why have you not shown me this before?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Klaus smiled and approached her. "I was going to on our little tour, but…" He trailed off, and extended his right hand outward.

"Stefan interrupted." Caroline finished, with a nod.

Klaus nodded, and closed the distance between them. "Do you like it?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Caroline smiled and nodded, emphatically. "It's beautiful." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "But I have one question." She began, watching his eyebrows lift in curiosity. "How did you get the light?" She asked, softly.

He smiled and bowed his head. "The underworld is granted with at least three places for the light to enter. One is Elysium. Two is the Haven, and three is my personal gardens." He answered, with another smile.

Caroline tilted her head. "What is the Haven?" She asked, with slight curiosity.

Klaus sighed, and moved towards the stone railing, casually placing his hands on the top. "Haven is the place where the gods go after their death, if they are lucky." He replied, in a low tone, but added the last bit in a breathless whisper.

"What do you mean if they are lucky?" Caroline asked, stepping up beside, turning her body to look at him.

He took a deep breath and hesitated. "Not all gods will go to Haven, Caroline. There is also Oblivion or Tartarus, as many people call it." He explained, turning to look at her. "Haven is the human equivalent of Heaven, except for the gods of Mystic Falls."

Caroline nodded as the knowledge began to sink in. Her brow furrowed as she thought about his words. "What about the flowers on the ground?" She asked, motioning to the garden. "I've noticed them before, but…" She trailed off with a smile.

Klaus smirked and nodded in understanding. "They're called Asphodels." He answered, with a smile.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "I think I've heard of them, but I don't think I've ever seen them." She replied with a small laugh. "They're beautiful." She whispered looking at the tall white funnel shaped flowers lining the ground below.

"To many people above, they signify death and mourning." Klaus explained in a low voice, as he nodded.

Caroline turned to her right, and looked at him. "Everything signifies death down here." She whispered, searching his face.

Klaus lowered his head, and closed his eyes. "That's because death resides here, Caroline." He replied, sharply.

"I didn't mean…" She began, lifting her right hand and softly placed it on his left forearm.

Klaus tensed slightly under her touch, but then relaxed, slowly.

"Is there nothing down here that represents life?" She asked, softly, searching his face.

Klaus sighed, and looked down at her hand on his arm, before looking up at her. "You" He whispered, searching her eyes.

Caroline opened her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears.

Klaus swallowed and turned to face her completely. "The only one who represents life down here is you, Caroline." He whispered, with a small smile.

Caroline tugged her bottom lip in-between her teeth, and lifted the corner of her mouth as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Klaus smiled, and lifted his left hand to her face, to softly caress it. "There was no life here until you." He whispered, with slight nervousness.

"You live." Caroline whispered her eyes gazing into his.

"I existed." Klaus stated, with slight tension.

Caroline smiled, and lifted her right hand to his chest. "So did I." She whispered, softly.

Klaus tilted his head, and searched her eyes. "Do you mean that?" He asked, warily.

Slowly she nodded. "I do." She answered, with a smile. She sighed as she looked down at his chest. "Every day, I would wake up, and always look forward to my job, to my flowers." She began, moving her left hand to his chest. "Yes, I love my job, but being here with you…" She trailed off, and stepped back.

Klaus watched as she turned away from him, and placed her hands on the cold stone railing. He took a deep breath and moved his eyes towards the garden.

"You know this garden needs to be cared for." Klaus began, after a moment of silence, placing his hands beside hers on the railing.

Caroline jerked her head to the side to look at him with her eyes widen. "What?" She asked, in a startled whisper.

Klaus smirked and glanced at her. "I hardly have any time to take care of it, with my work, and I know it's not much, but would you like to take care of this garden?" He asked, watching her.

Caroline's smile lit up her face, and Klaus felt his heart beat faster at the sight. "Do you mean it?" She asked, her breath catching in hope.

Klaus smiled and nodded. "I would never lie to you." He answered, with a glance.

Caroline laughed out loud, and practically jumped into his arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she held onto him as her happiness began to glow. Klaus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and secured her to his person.

"Oh, Klaus." She whispered her mouth very close to his ear. She felt such happiness at being able to take care of a garden, even if it was an underworld garden, but still, it was a garden.

Klaus smiled as his eyes closed. He had never felt such peace or such happiness before in his life, or at least before the accident. No, he wouldn't think of that right now. He didn't need that pain again, not with her in his arms.

Caroline closed her eyes as she felt his presence envelope her once again. She never felt such contentment before, and she never wanted to let it go.

Slowly they pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes. It was a normal occurrence between them. Standing still, and just staring in the other's eyes. They needed no words, no actions, just looking, and it was enough.

Caroline felt her veins burn at the intensity of his eyes. She didn't think she would ever get used to the look, and she didn't want to. She studied his burning eyes, and realized she never fully wanted to leave. She saw his loneliness, his heartbreak, his fury, his anger, and his love.

Klaus watched as she studied him. He felt a burn run through him, at the intensity of her stare. He watched as her eyes changed from joy to sadness to understanding, and finally to love.

She reached up with both of her hands, and grasped his face. Pulling his head down, she placed his forehead on hers, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They sighed at the same time, contently.

Klaus was the first one to move, after a moment as he lifted his head. "I have some business to attend to." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

Caroline's face fell at his words. He was leaving her? She lowered her head, and reminded herself that he was the Lord of the Underworld, and he too had a job, but why should he be allowed to do his job when she couldn't? For this she was still a prisoner.

Klaus watched her face fall, and he hated that he had to leave her. "I promise I will return, Caroline." He whispered, touching her face with his right hand.

Slowly she smiled, and nodded. "I know. It's just…" She trailed off, as she turned away from him.

"Just what?" He asked, watching as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It's just; you get to carry on with your job, while I'm stuck here, away from mine." She ranted, shrugging her shoulders, her back still facing him.

Klaus' eyes narrowed. It's true. A part of him wished it wasn't, and yet it was. He swallowed as he turned his head to look at the garden. He had hoped she would be happy here with him, but who was he kidding. Her place was in the sun, not here in the darkness of the underworld.

He turned his body towards the stone railing and placed his hands on the top. When he had first brought her down here, he wanted to keep her, forever. He never intended to fall in love, but he realized he had been falling for her for the past five years, only now had it grown into pure love. A love he never hoped to find. He didn't want to believe that he had grown soft. Love was a weakness. He always believed that.

Until now.

As he thought about how much he had to lose if he let her go, Caroline turned around. She watched as his demeanor changed, and her brow furrowed with worry. Stepping closer to him, she placed her right hand on his back, and twisted her body so she could look into his eyes.

"Klaus?" She whispered, trying to look deeper into his eyes.

He swallowed once more, and closed his eyes. "Do you want to leave?" He asked, in a strangled tone.

Caroline's eyes widened at his question, and she opened her mouth to speak. "Would you let me?" She asked, her voice becoming breathless.

Klaus's jaw tightened and his chin jutted forward. "If that will make you happy." He whispered, though she could hear the tension in his voice.

She closed her eyes, and lowered her head. So many ways she could answer this question. If he had asked her two weeks ago, she would have gladly said yes, but now…

How could she leave the man she had come to love? How could she turn her back on her flowers and her mother though? She still had her duties.

"Why are you asking me this now?" She asked, her eyes still closed as she turned her body towards the garden, and placed her hands on the stone railing.

Klaus lowered his head, and swallowed. "I want you to be happy, Caroline." He whispered his heart filling with pain.

She lowered her head. "Is that the only reason?" She asked, her happiness seeming to leave her body. Wasn't this what she wanted?

Klaus nodded, but stilled his head, when she turned once again to face him.

"Just this morning you told me, you were falling in love with me, and now you tell me I can return to the world above if I choose." She began, stepping closer to him. "Why?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"I want you to be happy, Caroline." He answered, repeating the words he had just spoken.

She shook her head. "I am happy, Klaus." She whispered, lifting her right hand to his face.

"Are you really?" He asked, in a nervous tone, wanting so much to believe it.

She smiled as she nodded. "I am." She whispered, searching his eyes.

He sighed as he stepped back. "How can you be?" He asked his tone dark and lonely. "I stole you from your home, and refused to allow you to see your mother. You should despise me." He stated, his voice rising as he spoke.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head for a brief moment. "You're right. I should, Klaus." She began, as she lifted her head, watching as his body tensed with her words. "I should hate you for everything you have put me through." She stated her voice breaking.

Klaus turned around, and she could see his eyes filled with so much pain. "Why don't you?" He demanded, though his voice was pained.

She sighed as her head lowered once more. She couldn't stand to see him in pain, and her heart broke because of it.

"Caroline!" He shouted, causing her to jump, and lift her head.

"Because I love you!" She shouted her eyes wary.

With a low curse, Klaus shook his head, and closed the distance between them. With a quick breath, he grasped her face, and crushed his lips on her for a searing, passionate kiss.

Caroline melted in his arms, as his lips opened her mouth, and began to explore. Their tongues fought for dominance within their mouths, but neither could really care. Caroline's hands moved up into his hair, entwining her fingers through his brown curls. Klaus' right stayed on her face, and gently wove through her blonde hair. His left held her tightly against his body.

This was so right.

Caroline moaned as Klaus lifted his mouth from her lips, and moved down her face to her throat. Her body began to tingle at the feel of his mouth on her body. Her breathe began to shorten as he began to gentle nibble down her throat. Her head moved to the right, allowing him full access. This is what she wanted, and yet a part of her screamed it was too fast.

Her mind began to muddle as his lips moved over her skin. She had to stop this from going further, but, oh, it felt so good.

Her mouth opened in an 'o' as he slowly moved his lips upward, and then pulled back completely.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and found him looking just as disturbed as she felt.

"Tell me you did not say those words, so I would let you leave." He whispered, shakily.

She smiled, and felt a blush appear on her cheeks. "I only speak the truth." She whispered, repeating his words.

Klaus smiled, and silently laughed. He searched her eyes, and caressed her cheek with his right hand. "I better leave. I have some business to tend to." He whispered, tenderly.

She nodded, and sighed. "But I'll see you later?" She asked, quietly.

He nodded. "Of course." He answered, kissing her cheek tenderly, before turning to leave.

She watched as he reached the doorway, and turned around. "If you wish, you could send a message to your mother. I can have Matt come to receive it later this afternoon, if you choose." He replied, opening his left hand and moving it outward.

Caroline's smile brightened as she nodded. "I would love that." She exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her body. "Thank you." She added with another bright smile.

Klaus smiled in returned, and turned back around to disappear down the hallway.

Caroline sighed with happiness, as she turned back towards the gardens. Everything was falling into place. She thought.

She just hoped her mother would understand.

**~Later in the Day~**

Liz sighed as she gazed at the letter in her hands. Matt had left a few hours ago, and she was grateful. She needed to be alone. She read and re-read her daughter's letter, and still could not believe her eyes. Surely she had read it wrong. No, she didn't.

She sighed as she sat on her bed in the quaint cottage she shared with her daughter. Looking out her window, she could see the darkness, not as potent as before, but still present. Maybe Esther was right. Maybe love is the key.

She wanted to be happy that her daughter was safe and content for the moment, but how could she? Her daughter needed to be here, to care for her flowers, and to help rid Mystic Falls of the darkness.

She threw her head back, and sighed again. Her daughter was falling in love with the Lord of the Underworld, and from the letter, he was falling too. Her eyes closed at the thought of light loving the darkness.

"Light loving the darkness." She whispered, as her eyes opened widely.

She stood up, quickly, and looked out of the window. Holding the letter in her hands, she smiled.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Remember keep the reviews kind. NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**The tension is building up between them. I hope you approve.**

**Until Next Time...**


	13. Poisoned

**It seems like forever since I updated, but anywho, not going to dwell on that.**

**Some of you may not like this chapter, but once I started writing it, it just wouldn't stop. I have a plan, so don't worry.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :)**

* * *

Caroline smiled as she knelt down in the garden. It was wonderful to smell the soil and to feel it between her fingers. It was more than wonderful. It was fantastic.

This was one of the few things she missed in the past two weeks. The feel of the dirt, the smell of it. It was one of the greatest things about her job.

As her hands touched the soil, she could feel her power coursing through her veins. She smiled as she watched a small flower begin to grow and bloom in between her hands.

"That's amazing."

Caroline quickly straightened and looked up to find a small petite girl with long brown hair, brown almond shaped eyes, and an oval face, standing in front of her. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a dark tank with knee high black boots.

"Hello." Caroline replied, with a kind smile.

The girl returned the smile. "Hi."

"I'm Caroline." She said, studying the girl.

The girl nodded. "I know. The entire realm heard of your presence when Klaus brought you down here." She replied, kneeling in front of Caroline.

Caroline smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I'm Anna, by the way." She said, holding out her right hand.

Caroline accepted her hand with a smile, though the name seemed to nag in the back of her mind.

"You know, when we heard about Klaus bringing the Goddess of Spring to the Underworld, we all started to imagine what you looked like, and what you would be." Anna replied, looking down at the small flower.

Caroline smiled faintly, and touched the flower gently with her left pointer. She bit her bottom lip as the flower began to flower her finger slightly.

"You really do have a light, don't you?" Anna asked, after a moment, as the flower reached for Caroline.

Caroline blushed and lowered her head. "That's what everyone says." She whispered, moving her hands over the soil.

Anna smiled. "Well, we didn't know what to expect." She began, watching as a few more flowers made their way through the soil. "We figured you must have been special for Klaus to notice you." She concluded with a smile.

Caroline smiled, and continued her work. "I'm not special." She whispered, as her eyes studied the ground.

Anna shook her head. "Trust me, if Klaus took an interest in you, you are." She stated, smiling. "And I can see why." She added, softly.

Caroline blushed at the thought, and quickly cleared her throat. "I, uh, hope you don't think this is rude, but what exactly are you doing here?" She asked, slightly wary of her gaze.

If Anna was perturbed by the change of subject, she didn't say. She only smiled. "When I died in the world above, Klaus assigned me to tend to the gardens." She answered, moving her arms around.

Caroline nodded in slight understanding. "Why?" She asked, moving her hands over the newly created flowers.

Anna touched one of the flowers gently. "When I lived above," She began in a somewhat distant tone. "I tended the gardens. My fiancée played music, which calmed them as I worked. You could say we got them ready for you and your mother." She replied with a light laugh.

Caroline hummed in agreement, and waited for the rest of the story.

"On the day of our wedding, I accidently stepped on a snake, and he bit me." Anna paused to take a deep breath, and Caroline could see the tears building in her eyes. "I died in his arms." She whispered at last.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, bringing them down to touch the girl's hands gently.

Anna snapped out of her trance, and smiled wanly. "It's okay. I know I'll see him again, and that gives me hope." She stated with a faint smile. "Klaus promised." She added with slight conviction.

Caroline sighed, and nodded. "I'm sure you will." She comforted with smile of comfort.

Anna smiled in return. "With you here, I have no doubt Klaus will honor his promise." She stated, calmly.

Caroline tilted her head in curiosity.

Anna smiled once more. "Everyone in the realm has noticed the change you have elicited from him, and we are all very grateful. We worried about him for so long." She replied, with a twinge of sadness.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, glancing down at her hands, now resting on her lap.

"I mean, yes we all fear him, but we also love him. Despite his temper, he is very just and fair to all of us." Anna replied, with a kind smile. "For many years, we have wondered if he would ever know happiness and joy. When rumors came about your…'invitation'," Anna remarked, putting air quotes around the last word. "We were overjoyed, not of your predicament, but of Klaus finally finding someone who could make him happy, and bring light into his life." She added with a smile.

Caroline smiled and kept her head down. She began to fiddle with the pleats in her dress, which she had changed into for the work in the garden.

"You care about him too, don't you?" Anna asked, with a smile.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "I love him, though a part of me is scared that that love will overshadow my duties in the world above." She replied, finally voicing her feeling for the first time.

Anna nodded in understanding. "If there is one thing I have learned in my life, Love always finds a way." She whispered, with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "I don't want to leave him, but…" She began, rocking back on her knees, and lifting her head to look at the trees above her. "I feel so complete when I'm with him." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I remember that feeling." She whispered, looking down at her hands. "I felt that way about Jeremy." She added with a sigh.

Caroline lowered her head to look at the young girl. "Jeremy?" She asked, moving her eyes to the side, and then smiled in understanding. "Jeremy Gilbert?" She asked in confirmation.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Do you know him?" She asked in hope.

Caroline nodded. "I was best friends with his sister before the Bennetts turned me." She explained with a smile.

Anna's smile widened. "How is he?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

Caroline's smile faded. "I don't know." She whispered, lowering her gaze. "When I turned, Elena sort of turned her back on me." She replied with slight anger at the rejection.

Anna sighed. "Elena was always an uppity butt." She stated with anger too.

Caroline smirked at the phrase. "I take it she didn't approve of your relationship with Jeremy." She concluded studying the girl.

"Let's just say, she tried everything to keep us apart." She stated with malice. "We even thought of running away, but we could leave our home. We even made plans to build a small cottage in the woods so we could be next to our work, but far enough away from her." She stated with slight glee.

Caroline smiled. "That sounds lovely." She agreed.

Anna laughed. "Yeah, for us it was perfect." She stated, wiping her right hand under her eyes, to catch the tears slowly trickling down from her eyes.

Caroline laughed lowly. "I had heard of Jeremy going to tie the knot, but then something happened, I never found out what, but afterwards, I found out he had moved out of town." She replied, after a moment. "I don't know much else." She added with a hint of sadness.

Anna nodded. "At least I know he's okay." She whispered, looking down at her hands. She sighed as she looked up to see Caroline fiddling with her dress. "Is something bothering you, Goddess?" She asked, tilting her head.

Caroline smiled, and slowly shook her head. "Not really. I just miss my mother." She whispered, moving to stand up.

Anna followed suit, and watched as Caroline hugged her body. "I'm sure you will see her again." She whispered, stepping towards her.

Caroline nodded. "I know, but still." She replied with a sigh, and felt a knowing feeling run through her body. She turned to see him walking down the small pathway towards her and Anna.

Anna turned her head, and smiled as she caught sight of Klaus. Her smile brightened as she took in Caroline's face filled with love and happiness, though she could see the hint of sadness. She knew it had to be hard for the Goddess, a woman of the world above, to be stuck here away from her job and her mother, but from the look on her face when she caught sight of Klaus was enough for Anna to believe that love will always find a way.

Klaus smiled slightly as he approached her, and he turned his glance to Anna, and only nodded.

Anna curtsied, and nodded to Caroline as she turned on her heel to go.

"Wait."

Anna stilled as she slowly around to face the blonde who halted her.

"Thank you for talking to me." Caroline whispered, with a smile.

"It was an honor, Goddess." Anna replied with a returned smile.

Caroline nodded, as Anna bowed her head once more and turned to leave the garden. She sighed as she turned to face him, and tilted her head.

"I thought you were going to be busy today." She replied, stepping towards him.

Klaus smirked. "I'm taking a small break, and wanted to know if you would have lunch with me." He asked, lifting his brows.

Caroline cocked her head to the side, and pursed her lips. "You know I won't eat anything here." She stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Klaus sighed, and lowered his head. "You haven't eaten in two weeks, going on three." He stated, looking up at her. "You have to eat sometime." He added with slight anger.

Caroline shook her head. "I won't eat anything as long as I remain here." She began, watching his face contort in anger. "I will, however, enjoy your company for as long as you have." She added, noticing his face relax as he smiled slightly.

Klaus shook his head. "Well then, would you care to show me all you have accomplished?" He asked, lifting his arms outward.

Caroline's eyes lit up, as she turned around excitedly. She paused, and Klaus tilted his head in slight worry, as she stilled her movements entirely.

"Caroline?" He called out, closing the distance between them.

With a quick turn of her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her lips on his.

He stilled for a moment, but quickly recovered. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her tighter to his body. He felt her pull back slowly, and he opened his eyes, finding hers open and sparkling.

"Not that I'm complaining, love, but what was that about?" He asked, in a shaky voice.

She smiled and dipped her head slightly. "It was a thank you." She whispered, lifting her gaze to his.

He smiled and lifted his right hand to her cheek. Gently rubbing it, he spoke, "For what?"

"For not pushing me, and giving me space." She answered, with a soft tone.

He sighed and stroked her cheek tenderly. "I can't force you to do anything, Caroline." He whispered, knowing the truth in his words. "I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me for it." He added, moving his hand into her hair.

She smiled and tilted her head into his hand. "I don't think I could, Klaus." She whispered, lifting her gaze to his.

He sighed and dropped his hand. "You'd be surprised." He whispered, stepping back from her.

Caroline's eyes became curious, as her lashes blinked. "When you love someone, Klaus, you could never hate them, no matter what they do or say." She stated, watching his eyes color over with pain.

"I should return to my duties." He whispered, turning around with a pain in his heart.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked, causing him to stop. Tears filled her eyes as she felt his pain. No, it wasn't his pain, it was hers.

A sharp pain entered her heart, and she clutched her chest, as she gasped. He quickly turned around and noticed her face contorting in pain. With his eyes widened, he quickly rushed to her, and gathered her in his arms.

"Caroline?" He asked, studying her closely.

She shook her head, and rubbed her chest. "It's nothing. I just felt a sharp pain." She whispered, as the pain eased for a moment. "Ahh!" She screamed, as the pain returned stronger than before. "Something's wrong." She whispered, as her eyes clouded over, she clutched his arms, and tried to look into his eyes, but her vision was darkening.

Klaus' eyes widened as he held her. "Caroline." He whispered, as her head fell back and she became limp in his arms. "Caroline!" He called out, tears filling his eyes.

He looked around him, and sighed in frustration. With a swift movement, he picked her up bridal style, and closed his eyes. In an instant they were in her bedroom. Gently laying her down on her bed, he brushed her hair from her face, as he sat down next to her.

She groaned as she moved her head back and forth. "Darkness." She muttered, as her eyes squeezed shut.

His brow furrowed as he heard her speak.

"Darkness fights the light." She whispered, as her head thrashed against the pillow. "Klaus" She whispered, as her body tensed. "No!" She screamed, her body shaking, as she finally succumbed to the dark sleep.

Klaus shook his head, and grasped her upper arms. "Caroline, love, wake up." He called out frantically, trying to think of what could have happened.

"Leave her be, Klaus."

Klaus stiffened, his eyes flashed as he slowly straightened, and stood up from the bed. Turning around, he faced the women he never wanted to see.

"Bennetts." He whispered, with malice.

**~Above~**

Elizabeth felt something was wrong. She touched her chest, and her knees buckled underneath her as she stood in her cottage.

She felt a hand touch her back, and she looked up, to find Esther looking at her with a sad gaze.

"Esther." She whispered, as the pain came once again.

Esther knelt in front of Elizabeth, and touched her hand on her chest.

"Your daughter is in pain." She whispered, in a soft tone.

"Did he do something?" Elizabeth asked, as the pain hit her again.

Esther shook her head. "No, the darkness saw an opportunity to take her, and took it. She's fighting against the darkness, right now. My son will help her. The Bennetts are with them as well. She will make it, Elizabeth." She stated with a soft smile.

Elizabeth nodded, as the pain hit her again.

"You are feeling what she is feeling." Esther whispered, taking Elizabeth's hand in hers. "I'll stay with you until it passes." She added, smiling.

Elizabeth nodded, and suppressed a cry as the pain hit her again.

Her daughter was in pain, and she wasn't there.

She thought of the letter she had received. Her daughter was in love with Klaus. She smiled as she remembered Esther words. Klaus would help her. She had no doubt. He would help her daughter, and all she had to do was wait.

And wait she shall until the pain passes.

**~Cave~**

He sneered as he felt the light dim. Everything was working perfectly. The light was going to fail, and he was going to conquer what was rightfully his.

Those three morons had thought of a full proof plan, but he doubted it. Allowing the Goddess of Spring to touch one of his poisonous flowers was genius. She had created them, but he had created them first. She should have taken precautions. Everything in the underworld had a consequence.

He felt her fighting against the darkness, and he sneered.

This was the whole part of the plan. She would die, and he would finally have a chance for his revenge.

It was perfect. It was…

What?!

**~Underworld~**

Caroline walked down a dark corridor, trying to find her way through the maze.

She heard him calling her, but she couldn't find him.

"Klaus!" She hollered in the darkness. "Klaus! Where are you?!" She hollered, her voice cried out.

The pain in her chest had subsided, or she thought it had. Why would he leave her?

Tears filled her eyes as she felt so alone in the darkness.

"Klaus, don't leave me!" She hollered, as she continued walking through the hall.

"_I'm right here, Caroline."_

Caroline turned around, her frantic eyes searching the area. "Klaus? Where are you?" She called out, trying to find his face, his eyes, something.

"_Caroline, come back to me."_

Caroline wrapped her arms around her body, and felt the pain slowly fade away. She felt a fresh taste in her mouth, and she touched her lips as the taste became more apparent.

She felt her body become light, and dark corridor began to be taken over by her light. She smiled.

"Klaus."

**~X~**

Klaus frowned as he placed the cup on the table beside her bed. He looked up to Anna and the Bennetts, and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Why isn't she waking up?" He asked in a threatening tone.

Ayanna stepped forward with light concern on her face. "The darkness was strong in the flower. The potion will take some time for it to work." She replied, with a tender tone.

"You must have patience, Niklaus." Emily replied, with a light smile.

Klaus scowled, and turned his attention to the young blonde lying on the bed. He reached forward and moved her blonde bangs from her forehead, and trailed down her face, softly.

Anna smiled, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, and smiled at Shelia's kind smile.

"You did well, little one." Shelia replied, softly.

Anna nodded. "I just hope I wasn't too late." She whispered, with sadness leaking in her words. "I didn't know the flowers were poisonous. I mean, I thought they were from her, so…" She said in a rush.

Shelia shook her head. "It isn't your fault, Anna. The flowers were supposed to be from her, but someone tricked her and us." She stated, with a hard glance towards Caroline.

Anna nodded. "She will be alright, won't she?" She asked, with worry in her eyes.

Ayanna nodded. "She will. She should wake up soon, and when she does, she will need all the rest we can give her." She replied, softly gazing at Klaus, who was still watching Caroline.

The other nodded, as she stepped towards Klaus. He tensed up as she closed the distance.

"We will leave you alone for now. Remember what we told you." She stated, as Klaus kept his face facing Caroline.

He nodded in understanding.

Ayanna nodded, and turned to the others. Motioning for them to leave, they began to walk out of the room.

"Anna." Klaus called out.

Anna froze midway across the room, and slowly turned around. "Yes, sir." She whispered, nervously.

Klaus turned to look at her, and she could see his anguish in his eyes. _He loves her._

"Thank you." He said, in a strangled voice.

Anna swallowed, and nodded. "You're welcome, sir." She returned with small smile.

Klaus nodded, and turned his attention back to Caroline.

Anna smiled, and turned to leave the room, praying that Caroline would wake up soon, and not be lost to the darkness.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, at least a little. I kinda wrote while watching the episode where Klaus bites Caroline, and then the part where he saves her, and also while listening to some sappy songs, if you know what I mean. lol**

**Anyway, Please be kind in your reviews. NO HARSH COMMENTS! PLEASE!**

**Another surprise, the next chapter will be up soon! Like in the next few hours! YAY!**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Escape

**Here is the next chapter, sooner than I expected, but anyhoo...**

**A lot of you might not like this chapter, but this is the way it is.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Klaus felt the tears fall down his face, and he struggled to hold them back. Tears made a man weak, especially the Lord of the Underworld.

He lost track of time as he sat next to his Goddess as she moaned and thrashed about in her sleep.

Anna had returned sometime during the night, and brought him some food, and some for Caroline. He had started to tell her that Caroline wouldn't eat the food, but he didn't have the strength.

He knew Anna cared about Caroline just as much as he did, but not like he did. She had informed him that the spirits in the realm understood and were awaiting news on the young Goddess.

He smiled at their concern. Caroline was special indeed. She had not even made it around to see the entire realm, and yet they were all worried about her.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek as he finally stood up in what seemed like forever. The potion should have worked. Why hadn't it?

He sighed as he walked over to the other side of the room, towards to the window. His arms folded over his chest, as he stared out across his realm. How can she be hurt? Who would have done such a thing? Caroline had done nothing to elicit such harm. Klaus' anger began to boil as he thought of the possibilities of who could do it and why.

He remembered what Ayanna had said about the darkness. It had started when he brought her down here. He frowned at his stupidity. All he could think about was his own needs. He needed her. He didn't think about the world or anything else, but himself.

Caroline was the keeper of the light, and he destroyed her.

He loved her.

He shook his head, and now he had endangered her life.

"Klaus"

His body jerked at the sound of her voice. He wheeled around, and his eyes widened as he saw her turn her head to find him.

Her smile lit his dark heart.

He couldn't stop his feet as he practically ran to other side of the room, to her side, and gathered her up in his arms.

"Caroline." He cried as he buried his face in her neck, and felt her arms wrap around his body. "I thought I lost you." He whispered, as tears fell down his face freely.

Caroline bit back a sob, or at least tried to. "I tried to find you in the darkness." She cried out. "I searched and searched, but I kept hearing your voice, calling for me." She cried, as she clung to him.

Klaus nodded, and held her tighter.

Caroline tried so hard to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. "I kept hearing you calling." She repeated, holding him tighter.

Klaus sighed as he just held her. She was here. She was safe. She was here.

Caroline smiled as she turned her head, and breathed him in. Slowly she pulled back, and looked into his eyes. She felt her heart break at the pain in there, and she wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm here." She whispered, not knowing why she was saying it, but for some reason she thought he needed to hear it.

He nodded, as a stray tear rolled down his face.

Caroline leaned forward and softly kissed the tear away. Pulling back, she found his eyes closed.

Moving her hands to his face, she cradled it between them, and waited for his eyes to open. "I'm here." She repeated, with a smile.

Klaus nodded in her hands, and closed the distance between them as his lips crushed into hers. She moaned at the intensity, and returned his kiss with equal fervor. Her hands threaded into his hair, as his remained on her waist, clutching her tightly.

Needing to breathe, she pulled back from his lips, but his lips didn't move from her skin. Her head fell back as his lips trailed down her neck, and back up again.

Slowly he pulled back, and she could see the desire lurking in his eyes, and she knew hers were the same.

"I love you, Caroline." He whispered, in between his pants.

Caroline smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss him. "I love you too." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him tightly once more.

Klaus sighed as he drank in her words. He never imagined hearing those words coming from anyone who wasn't family, and now here was the Goddess of Spring saying them with ease. He hated to let her go.

"Caroline." He began, pulling back to look at her. "You have to return to the world above, to your world." He stated with slight conviction.

Caroline's eyes widened and she let out a breath. "What?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

Klaus sighed, and lowered his head. "The Bennetts arrived, and informed me that you will have to return home to recover from this poisoning." He stated, with anger.

Caroline glanced at the door to her room, and then back at him. "Why would they say that?" She asked, still confused.

"Because I took you from the world above without your consent, and they say it violates the natural law. They said you have to choose to come here, and not be forced." He explained, with a sigh.

Caroline lowered her gaze, and dropped her hands from his shoulders. This is what she wanted, right? This is what she wanted. She wanted to return home, to her mother, to her flowers, to her…life.

She turned her face away from Klaus, and felt his hands leave her body. Suddenly she felt so cold, and alone, though she knew he was still there. He brought her to life. He saved her. Why would she leave?

"When do I have to leave?" She asked, still looking out the window.

Klaus sighed. "Tomorrow, as soon as you are well enough to travel." He whispered, looking away from her.

Caroline nodded. "I see." She replied in a low tone. "Are you going to take me?" She asked, biting back the tears threatening to erupt from behind her eyes.

Klaus shook his head. "No, I cannot go above." He stated, tensely.

She turned her head, and looked at him. "Why?" She asked, watching his jaw clench.

"Because that is my curse." He stated, finally looking at her. "The curse of the Lord of the Underworld, I can only step into the world above three days every year, and I cannot step above once those days are up." He stated with a harsh tone.

Caroline nodded, and lowered her head. "What would happen if you did?" She asked, softly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly. "I would die or come close to it." He answered, simply.

Her eyes widened more than ever. "Klaus" She whispered, shock registering in her words.

Klaus sighed, and stood up. "I'll arrange for you to be escorted to the portal. Your mother will be waiting on the other side once you get through. She'll be expecting you." He stated, turning on his heel to leave.

Caroline shook her head, frantically, as she threw the covers back, and stood up. She felt the room spin slightly, but she didn't care. She wasn't about to let him leave.

"Klaus!" She shouted as his hand reached for the door handle.

He turned around, and found her out of bed, slowly walking towards him.

With a curse on his lips, he shook his head, and stepped towards her. "Caroline," He began, but she shook her head.

"No, Klaus, I want you to escort me to the portal." She stated, as she wobbled a little bit.

He steadied her with his hands on her upper arms, and closed his eyes. "Caroline, it's hard enough letting you go, but I don't think I can do that." He stated, turning her gently, but she stood her ground.

"Klaus, the Bennetts are forcing me to leave you, but they are not forcing me to love you, and I do." She stated, grasping his dark shirt. "I want you to escort me to the portal." She stated once more, tears brimming in her eyes.

Klaus closed his, and sighed softly. "Caroline," He began, but she touched his lips with her right hand.

"Please, Klaus." She whispered, softly, pleadingly. "Please." She whispered, again.

Klaus opened his eyes, and found her looking at him softly with her eyes round and pleading. She was so beautiful. With a nod of his head, he gave her the answer.

She nodded, but didn't leap for joy or even feel happy about it. This was going to be the last time she was going to see him. How could she be happy about that?

"Could I return?" She asked, lowly.

Klaus' eyes widened as his mouth opened slightly. "What?" He asked, almost speechless.

She smiled at his reaction, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Could I return, to be with you?" She asked again, searching his eyes.

Klaus nodded, slowly. "If you wish it, yes." He whispered, still trying to find his voice.

Caroline nodded. "How could I return?" She asked, her mind working tirelessly.

"You can come through the portal." He replied, moving his head to the side.

"Is that the only way?" She asked, lowering her eyes to look at his chest.

"The only way for you." He stated, sternly.

She nodded, and lifted her gaze to his. "But I couldn't stay." She confirmed, as she saw his eyes still filled with pain.

He shook his head. "No, your stay would have to be temporary." He stated, tensely.

She sighed, and clenched her fist tightly as she grasped his shirt. "I don't think I would like that arrangement." She whispered, thinking about the days spent without him.

It wouldn't seem worth it.

He shook his head. "No." He said simply.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm starting to feel like Juliet." She muttered, horribly.

He smiled lightly at the comment. "Would that mean I'm your Romeo?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Caroline's brow furrowed and she tilted her head. "I suppose, but you seem more of an antihero than an actual hero." She stated with a smile.

He chuckled at her comment, and watched her eyes sparkle. "Oh, Caroline." He whispered, softly.

She smiled as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck. "Will you kiss me goodbye?" She asked, in a sorrowful tone.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "I would kiss you until time ran out, Caroline, if they would let me." He whispered, lightly brushing his lips over hers.

Caroline shivered as his lips finally landed on hers, and felt the passion she always felt when she was with him. How she was going to miss this?

Damn the Bennetts. They were making her leave a man who loved her for her, and who she loved in return. He had brought her out of the darkness, and now she was being forced to leave him.

This wasn't right.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't.

**~Above~**

Elizabeth sighed as she swept the floor of the quaint little cottage, and looked outside the door.

Her daughter was returning tomorrow, and couldn't wait.

She frowned. Would her daughter be the same? Would she be any different? She knew Caroline was in love with Klaus, and how much he loved her, or at least from what the Bennetts told her.

Why were they making her leave? Esther said it was because Caroline was being forced to stay, but from the letter she had been staying of her own free will.

She didn't understand.

Caroline loved him. Why would they make her abandon that love? It didn't seem right. No, it didn't.

She sighed as she watched the sun slowly fade into the horizon.

Her daughter was coming tomorrow, and she was supposed to be happy.

So why wasn't she?

**~Despair Fields~**

"He's upset." Connor stated, harshly, pacing in the fields.

"No shit, Connor." Alaric stated, sternly, folding his arms across his chest.

"It almost worked, if the Bennetts hadn't been there." Alexander stated, calmly, as he leaned against a tree.

"Bennetts or no Bennetts, he wants that Goddess gone, and we only have tonight to do it." Connor stated, roughly.

"Why tonight?" Alexander asked, curiously.

"Because the Bennetts are forcing her to leave tomorrow, and it's highly unlikely she will return." Connor answered with a roll of his eyes.

"But what if she does?" Alaric asked, unfolding his arms.

"Why would she return to a place where there is no light?" Alexander asked, sarcastically.

Alaric glared at him. "Because she loves him, you idiot." He stated, a little harshly.

"Love or not, we have to make sure she dies tonight, or else." Connor stated, turning to them.

**~X~**

Caroline stared at the painting in her room, and smiled. She was going to miss this. She didn't think she would, and yet she was.

She folded her arms over her chest, and felt a twinge in her chest, the after effects of the poison no doubt. She thought.

She sighed as she studied the painting with extreme detail. She wished she could take it with her. It would remind her of him. It would be their symbol. Her reminder of the life she could have had, if he had done it right, if he had courted her, and allowed her to make a choice.

No, she couldn't blame him. No matter how it happened, she fell in love with him nonetheless, and she wouldn't change it. She walked over to her bed, and sat down.

Bowing her head, she closed her eyes. She was going to miss him, ache for him, and yearn for him. She sighed, as she lifted her head, and glanced at the door.

He had been gone an awfully long time. He said it wouldn't take long.

They had been in the middle of a passionate make out, when someone had knocked on her door. They had wanted no interruptions, but someone decided to interfere with their goodbye time.

She sighed, as she turned her head to the wall.

It had been a young guardsman. He had been in a panic. He wouldn't say what the problem was; only that Klaus was desperately needed.

He had told her it should not take long, and he would return as soon as he could. She had understood.

Now, she wished she hadn't. She needed him with her. They only had tonight, and she didn't want any interrupting with what could be the only night they would ever have.

Her head turned when she heard a light scratching on the door, and slowly she stood up, and walked to the door.

She reached for the doorknob, but something told her not do it. Leaning forward she heard a faint growl, and her eyes widened as she realized what it sounded like.

Stepping away from the door, she heard the scratching continue. She swallowed hard, as she began to look around her to find something in case it got through.

Still weak from the poison, she picked up a small chair, and set it front of her.

Fear gripped her heart as she saw the door rattle. It was trying to break in.

"Oh, gods above, help me." She whispered, as the door budged slightly. She glanced to the window, and thought about jumping. No, that wouldn't work.

She whipped her head around, and saw the door budge just a little bit more. Oh, if only her power could work on sealing a door!

Her eyes widened as she saw huge yellow eyes peering through the small gap in the door.

"No," She whispered, her body beginning to shake.

This wasn't happening. How could her life be threatened twice in day?

The growl became louder, and she yelped in shock and fear.

It backed up, and with a loud crash the door broke down, and in the doorway was Caroline's fear, a huge grey haired wolf, and not just any wolf, an underworld wolf. It turned its head towards her, and its round yellow eyes flashed to almost black as the pupil dilated. Its lips curled upward to reveal its huge teeth, which seemed to be pointed all around. It took a step towards her, and she froze in fear.

She made a quick glance to the door, but not long, for she was frightened of how long before it would attack.

She focused on the wolf, and watched as it began to circle her. Fear gripped her more harshly, and she knew she would have to do something if she was going to escape it.

"Hey there, boy." She whispered, though her voice was shaky. She lifted the chair, slowly, and began to move it from side to side. "Do you want to play?" She asked, wondering if anyone would see this as idiotic.

_Sure, Caroline, ask the big bad wolf if he wants to play! Brilliant!_ She thought, as she continued to wave the chair.

His lips curled and let out a loud bark in her direction.

She jumped slightly. "Okay, you don't want to play." She whispered, lowering the chair.

He took a step with his right paw, and his ears pinned back, where they were almost invisible on his head. His head lowered, and Caroline didn't need to be an expert to know what that stance was.

He was going to attack, and soon.

She swallowed and prepared for the inevitable. As the wolf lowered his body, she bent her knees.

As the wolf let out a low growl, she swallowed hard. As he opened his mouth, she wet her lips.

As he lifted his front legs, and pushed with his back legs up into the air at her, she lifted the chair. As he came within an inch of her, she slammed the chair against his face, breaking the chair, but knocking the wolf into slight shock, and giving her the opportunity she needed.

She ran.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I know you are probably saying...NO SHE CAN'T LEAVE! But there is a reason for why she is, no worries, she won't be gone from him long. I promise!**

**Remember keep the reviews kind! NO HARSH COMMENTS! PLEASE!**

**Next Chapter will be up soon! I'm actually working on it now! :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	15. Running

**Sorry for the lateness of the update, but a week before last was my birthday, and for my present I got to go to Savannah, GA! Ah, it was a wonderful trip!**

**Anyway, not to bore you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :)**

**Remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest; she thought it was going to burst. Her legs burned as she continued to run. She could hear her blood racing in her body. She turned her head over her shoulder, and gasped lowly as she saw a giant shadow on the wall.

It was coming.

Still weakened from the poison, she turned down the corridor, where Klaus' art studio was. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she sent a quick prayer that the room would grant her access once again. She reached the end of the corridor, and sighed in relief when the door presented itself.

Quickly making her way into the room, she searched the corridor, through the crack of the door, and gasped softly as the shadow of the wolf appeared on the walls. With quick speed, she closed the door, locked it, and leaned against it.

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her breathing. Fear spread throughout her body as she heard the wolf coming closer.

"Please," She prayed in a whisper. "Let him come." She added her body stiffening as the wolf approached the door.

She didn't know how long she stood frozen against the doorway, all she knew was after a while the wolf seemed to leave her alone.

As the footsteps of the wolf faded, her body eased. Her shoulders sagged in relief, and she lifted her right hand to wipe her forehead. Her breathe caught as she heard footsteps once more coming closer. Hurried footsteps. Turning her body against the door, she listened to the steps coming quicker.

The wolf had come back.

Her breathe quickened, and her heart picked up the pace once more. She swallowed hard as the steps stopped just outside the door.

She bit back a scream as a knock resounded on the door beside her ear.

"Caroline, love, it's me."

She threw her head back, and breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice. She quickly opened the door, and with a small cry flung herself into his waiting arms.

When Klaus had received word that one of his wolves had gotten loose and was roaming through the castle, his first thought was Caroline. What if the wolf had gotten to her? When he had followed the wolf's trail, his worst fears had been confirmed. Her door had been smashed and inside her room a broken chair, but no sign of her. He had never felt so much fear in his life. He came so close to losing her once and now twice all in one day.

Now he held her in his arms, she was safe.

His arms tightened around her body, and he sighed in her ear. "It's okay, love. You're safe. You're safe." He whispered a little more to himself than to her.

Caroline nodded, and clung to him as tightly as she could. "Where is it?" She asked, her body shaking from her ordeal.

Klaus' eyes flashed, though she could not see. "It's been taken care of." He whispered, not wanting to go into too much detail.

Caroline nodded. "This just hasn't been my day, hasn't it?" She asked, with a nervous laugh.

Klaus clamped his eyes shut, and bowed his head into the crook of her neck.

She sighed as she held him as much as he held her. She knew by his actions, he had feared for her life. Slowly pulling back, she caught a glimpse of that fear in his eyes.

It was enough.

With a shake of her head, she tightened her arms around his neck, and closed distance between them. At this moment she didn't care about improprieties. She didn't care about whether it was too fast. She had almost lost him, granted it would have been her life, and she would have gone to the Haven, but she knew once she made that crossing. There would be no turning back. He would continue to be alone, forever.

If he had been surprised by her actions, he didn't show it. In fact, he returned her passion with equal fervor, maybe even a little more. Her lips hurt from the pressure, but it was a sweet aching hurt. His fingers seemed to bruise her waist, but again she couldn't care.

She moaned into his mouth as they battled for dominance. She felt her back come into contact with something hard. She grunted as the movement jerked her back for a moment.

Her body was on fire, and she didn't know what to do. Her eyes opened only for a second before his lips assaulted hers again. Not that she was complaining. On the contrary, she was relishing the feel of whatever she was feeling. Yes, she loved him, but this was something more.

Her fingers found their way into his hair, and her body began to push up and against his in full contact. Somewhere in her mind she knew this was wrong. This was too soon, but for once she shut the voice off, and listened to her heart and her body.

She felt his left hand move down her body, cupping her knee, and bringing it up, level to his waist. Her head backed away, and landed on the wall. Her mouth opened as his mouth moved down her neck. She moaned at the contact, and pushed her body against him as far as she could.

Klaus smiled at her reaction, but only for a brief moment, as his desire and fear combined once more. His left hand moved up her leg, taking her dress along with it. He felt her shiver as his fingers came into contact with her skin. His right hand caressed her face, as he pulled back, and searched her eyes.

Caroline watched his eyes dilate with desire, and she smiled. With a quick nod, he closed the distance between them, and captured her lips with his once more. He shifted his body weight, and pushed into hers, causing them both to moan at the contact.

"Klaus" She whispered, as her fingers bore into his shoulders, as his lips moved to her cheek.

As if a light had been turned on, he stopped his movements, and slowly shook his head.

"We can't." He whispered in a panted breathe, pulling away from her, but his right hand still caressed her cheek, as his left lowered her leg, and rested on her waist.

Caroline panted as she tilted her head. "Klaus?" She asked, in between pants.

Klaus smiled, and leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. "As much as I want to, we can't. Not here, not now." He whispered, taking deep breathes.

Caroline smiled in understanding, and nodded. Her right hand moved up his shoulder, and touched his stubble covered cheek. She took a deep breathe, and laid her head on his chest.

"Do I still have to leave tomorrow?" She asked in a low tone.

Klaus sighed, and leaned his head on hers. "Yes." He whispered in a distant tone.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't want to leave you." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Klaus blinked a few times, and cleared his throat. "I don't want you too either." He whispered, in a barely conceived tone.

Caroline lifted her head, and searched his eyes. "We still have tonight." She whispered, with a smile. "Will you hold me tonight?" She asked in a soft tone.

Klaus inhaled deeply, but didn't have to think. He already knew if this was going to be the last night for them, having her in his arms was better than nothing. With a slow nod, he gave her the answer.

She smiled and leaned against his side, as they turned to leave the corridor. Once they reached the hall to turn towards the bedroom, a small whine drifted to Caroline's ears. Turning her head over her shoulder, she gasped as she saw the wolf lying on the floor, dying.

"Klaus." She whispered, turning her body towards the animal.

Klaus frowned, and watched her step towards it. "Leave it be, Caroline." He stated, as he glared.

Caroline felt her heart tug in her chest. How could someone be so cruel? She stepped closer to the wolf, and found a deep slash in its side, where it was bleeding out. A part of her screamed to let it die, for it had tried to kill her, but a humane part told her to try to save it.

Reaching the wolf, she tilted her head to the side, and smiled as her hands lifted in peace. The wolf whined and shifted its head as much as it could before letting out a large huff. Her brow furrowed as she knelt down beside the wolf, where his wound was located. She turned her body slightly as she looked into the wolf's eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be alright." She whispered, calmly.

Lifting her hands, she positioned them over its wound. Her hands stilled when Klaus' hands grasped her wrists, tightly.

"Caroline." He stated in a warning tone.

Caroline glared at him. "I can't leave him to die." She stated, in a tense tone.

Klaus' jaw clenched. "Caroline, he tried to kill you." He reminded, motioning to the wolf.

She nodded. "I know, but he doesn't deserve to die." She retorted, looking at the wolf.

"Yes, he does." Klaus began, attempting to pull her up.

She tugged at his hands, and finally broke free. "No, he doesn't, Klaus. I was a stranger to him, an intruder. He didn't know who I was." She ranted, throwing her arms around. "You can't kill something for only doing what it was trained to do." She concluded, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "If it harms you, yes I can." He replied, harshly.

She closed her eyes, and lifted her hands to her hair as she turned away from him. Dropping her hands, she turned to face him again.

"I'm saving him, Klaus, with or without your approval." She stated, anger and determination flashing in her eyes.

Klaus shook his head. "No, you are not." He stated, reaching for her, and pulling her to his body.

Caroline jerked in his grasp, and tried to shove away from him. "Let me go!" She shouted, pushing against his body. "You can't let him die!" She shouted, as she felt him pull her away.

"Watch me." Klaus ground out, as he pulled her away from the dying wolf.

Caroline felt tears fill her eyes as the wolf whined once more for help. She couldn't take it anymore. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. She felt his grasp on her weaken, and as she opened her eyes she knew why. Her power had pushed Klaus against the wall, holding him there.

"Caroline!" He shouted as he tried to move, or at the most use his power.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered, rushing back to the wolf.

Knowing her power wouldn't last much longer, she knelt down quickly, and began the healing process. She felt her body weaken, but she continued to heal him. She knew Klaus would find a way to break free of her power, so she didn't have much time.

She opened her eyes to see the wound heal, and watched as the wolf began to stir. Dropping her hands, she smiled as the wolf began to sit up.

She felt her body beginning to sag, and she let out a tired sigh as she began to fall to the right.

Klaus had broken free just as the wolf had moved the first time. He had already hurt her once today by refusing to help the wolf, so when he watched her heal him, he let her be. He knew what he did was right. He was protecting her, and he would never regret that.

His heart filled with fear as he watched Caroline beginning to fall. He rushed to her only to find the wolf catching her as she landed on his side. He knelt down beside the wolf and Caroline, and reached out to touch her face. He looked up to see the wolf looking at Caroline with sad eyes.

"She'll be alright. She just needs to rest." He replied, calming the wolf.

Shaking his head, he lifted Caroline in his arms, and carried her to his bedroom. He turned to see the wolf following them, quietly.

As they reached the bedroom, the wolf turned to sit at the door, and Klaus couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Caroline's kindness continued to amaze him.

Laying her gently on his bed, he brushed her hair from her face, as he lay down beside her. He closed his eyes as he replayed the events of today in his mind. Twice she had almost been taken from him, and twice he had almost gotten there too late. Maybe it was dangerous for her to be here. He felt tears fall down his face at the thought of her light leaving him forever, even with the promise of returning for visits it would never be the same.

His eyes opened when he felt a hand touching his face, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, softly, caressing his jaw.

He shook his head. "I could never hate you, Caroline." He whispered, tenderly.

She smiled and nodded, as she dropped her hand. "How is the wolf?" She asked, searching his eyes.

He sighed, as his head tilted to the door. "He's guarding the door. He seems to have taken a shine to you for healing him." He replied, with mild aggravation.

She smiled and then faded. "I couldn't let him die, Klaus." She stated in a stern tone.

Klaus inhaled deeply, and nodded. "I know." He returned, avoiding her gaze.

"But you could." She whispered, watching his face contort.

He sighed. "Death is my job, Caroline. It's a part of me. It's who I am." He whispered, looking at the far wall.

She shook her head. "No," She began, reaching forward with her right hand to turn his face to look at her. "You are not death." She stated vehemently, attempting to sit up. "You have brought life into a place where death could reside." She continued, not really knowing where she was going with it.

Klaus closed his eyes at her words, and clenched his jaw. "I carry no life, Caroline." He whispered, through his teeth.

She shook her head once more, and touched his face gently. "Yes, you do, Klaus. You just refuse to see it." She stated, glaring into his eyes.

Klaus frowned. "We've been through this, Caroline. I'm the Lord of the Underworld. I rule a land full of death and darkness." He stated, moving his right hand outward and around. "The only thing that is filled with light is you." He added, moving his head away from her hold.

She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Klaus," She began, opening her eyes to look at him. "I wasn't talking about this place." She paused, touching his face once more. "I was talking about me." She added after a moment.

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he searched hers. Confusion lined his features.

She smiled. "I can't explain it, but since I've been down here, I've felt more alive, because of you." She stated, her voice wavering at the last.

Klaus shook his head. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked in a low tone.

"Because tomorrow, I'll be leaving, and I just want you to know that I will never forget you or this place." She paused with a small smile. "I love you, Klaus, no matter what, I will always love you." She added with a quiet tone, as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Klaus clamped his eyes shut as her words sank in. "Even after today?" He asked in a quiet, low tone.

Caroline took a deep breathe, as she touched his face with her right hand, looking deep into his eyes as they opened. "Klaus, you are the most stubborn, self-centered man I have ever known." She began, watching his eyes fill with slight pain. "But, I love you despite who and what you are." She stated in a strong tone. "You may be those things I mentioned, but you have taken care of me and loved me despite them. Nothing you do will ever take that love away." She concluded with a smile.

Klaus felt his heart pick up a strong beat at her words, and tears began to blur his vision. "I don't deserve you." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Everyone needs a little light in their lives." She returned, softly.

Klaus inhaled deeply, and touched her face with his left hand. "You are certainly that, Goddess." He whispered, softly.

Caroline blushed, but didn't deviate from his gaze. "I don't want to leave you." She strangled out after a moment.

Klaus sighed and blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears back. "I don't either." He whispered, and then cleared his throat.

She bit her bottom lip as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Hold me, Klaus." She whispered, as she leaned forward. "Please hold me." She cried out, feeling his arms wrap around her.

Klaus moved his eyes up to the ceiling and then closed them tightly as the pain of tomorrow came. He and stroked her back as he felt her body shaking from her cries, but he didn't care. For the moment, she was here and in his arms. Tomorrow, they would have to say goodbye. Tomorrow, they would have to face the pain.

Tomorrow, what a detestable word.

**~Cave~**

He growled in the darkness that surrounded him, and flung his arms outward, pushing the three men to the wall, where they began struggling against his hold.

"You insufferable, insolent, pathetic excuse for men!" He shouted, as he approached them.

Their bodies shook with fear, and felt their throats tighten, simultaneously.

"How dare you return to me when she is still alive?!" He shouted, the darkness shaking around them.

Connor opened his mouth, and attempted to speak, but found his vocal chords being tightened. He blinked a few times, shaking his head. Finally he felt the noose tighten, and let out a fit of coughs.

"You better make this good, or I will do far worse." The darkness growled out.

Connor rubbed his throat as he gasped for breathe. "She is returning home tomorrow. The Bennetts decreed that she cannot return here permanently." He choked out. "Klaus is distraught over the news." He added, when his voice strengthened.

The darkness scoffed. "How little you know, Connor." He stated, pushing him back against the wall. "The Goddess returning to the world above is the last thing I want!" He shouted, shaking the walls.

Alaric gasped. "But...why?" He choked out.

"Because this will strengthen them both!" He shouted, tightening his hold. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder! You idiots!" He shouted, as he pulled back, causing the men to gasp and fall to the ground.

"What shall we do, my lord?" Connor asked, rubbing his neck.

"Nothing!" He shouted in return. "I shall have to do it myself." He muttered, turning from them.

"But how? You cannot leave the cave." Alexander asked, glancing at the other two.

"My dear boy, I have other followers who will take care what you three pompous asses could not accomplish." He stated, with a dark chuckle.

The three men glanced at each other as the darkness became colder as it began to grow and envelope them.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**Next Chapter will be up very soon!**

**Also, there is a list of dates of when my stories will be completed and which ones I will begin (if you have seen the poll on my profile). I hope you check them out! The poll is still up, but the winner is tentatively announced for the moment!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
